Hello Goodbye
by recchinon
Summary: Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa tentang dirinya sendiri atau orang-orang di sekitarnya, jadi ketika seorang pria mengaku sebagai suaminya, Sakura tidak dapat mempercayainya begitu saja. Terutama ketika ternyata sang suami berniat menceraikannya...
1. Chapter 1

You say "Yes", I say "No"

You say "Stop" and I say "Go, go, go"

You say "Goodbye" and I say "Hello"

I don't know why you say "Goodbye", I say "Hello"

I say "High", you say "Low".

You say "Why?" And I say "I don't know".

(Kau katakan "ya", aku katakan "tidak"

Kau katakan "berhenti", aku katakan "ayo, ayo, ayo!"

Kau katakan "selamat tinggal", aku katakan "halo."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau katakan "selamat tinggal", kukatakan "halo."

Kukatakan "tinggi", kau katakan "rendah"

Kau tanya "kenapa?", kujawab "aku tak tahu".) - Hello GoodBye - by The Beatles

.

.

Title: Hello, GoodBye

Pairing: baca dan simpulkan sendiri

Universe: AU

Note: Disclaimer Applied (M. Kishimoto, JUMP), AU (OOC, random implied), Rate T+ (young adult, kissing, mild sex, mild language), random+long author's note.

(Mulai Chapter berikutnya, semua peringatan+disclaimer akan beracuan pada note di chapter ini)

.

Sum: Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa tentang dirinya sendiri atau orang-orang di sekitarnya, jadi ketika seorang pria mengaku sebagai suaminya, Sakura tidak dapat mempercayainya begitu saja. Terutama ketika ternyata sang suami berniat menceraikannya...

.

1.

Saat gadis berambut merah muda itu membuka mata hijaunya perlahan, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamar berwarna putih. Ia membuka matanya selama beberapa detik sambil mengingat dimana dirinya saat ini namun ia tidak bisa mengingat apa pun jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa seperti mau pecah saat ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak ada yang bisa diingatnya.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya?"

Suara asing yang datang dari sebelah tempat tidurnya membuatnya terpaksa kembali membuka matanya. Ia tidak mengenali suara itu sama sekali. Ketika ia berhasil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja menegurnya, sepasang mata berwarna biru menatapnya tajam. Ia tidak mengenal pria berambut pirang pemilik sepasang mata berwarna biru tersebut.

Dari cara pria itu menatapnya dan berbicara dengannya, nampaknya ia mengenal dirinya namun gadis itu tidak dapat mengingat siapa pria itu atau pun dimana mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ia memicingkan mata sambil sekali lagi mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa pria itu namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil dan hanya membuat kepalanya semakin bertambah sakit.

"Kamu tidak mengatakannya padaku, apa kamu bermaksud menyembunyikannya dariku?" Pria itu tampak terlihat kesal, ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan pria itu. Ia bahkan tidak mengenalinya. Kenapa ia terlihat kesal?

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa. Mungkin saja pria itu salah mengenali orang, kan?

"Sekarang kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak mengerti... Mungkin semua ini sudah kau rencanakan tapi aku tidak akan membatalkan keputusanku."

Keputusan apa?

Sekarang ia semakin bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjelaskan pada pria asing ini bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Ia bahkan tidak mengenalinya!

"Maaf," akhirnya ia menemukan kembali suaranya yang sempat hilang, ia berjengit mendengar suaranya yang juga terdengar asing di telinganya, matanya bertemu dengan mata biru pria itu, "siapa anda?"

"Huh?" Pria berambut pirang itu mengerutkan dahinya, "apa maksudmu?" Jelas tampak bahwa ia menganggapnya sebagai sebuah lelucon yang tidak lucu namun ekspresi bingung di wajah gadis bermata hijau itu membuatnya bimbang, "kau bercanda kan?"

Gadis itu memicingkan matanya, "kau mengenal siapa aku?"

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa pria itu hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku... Siapa aku? Kenapa aku ada di tempat ini? Ini dimana?" Semua pertanyaan yang sejak tadi hanya berputar-putar di benak gadis itu kini terlontar keluar dari bibirnya.

Pria itu tampak tidak percaya, "kau tidak ingat?"

Gadis itu hanya bisa menarik selimutnya sebatas dagu, menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Pria berambut hitam dan berjas panjang berwarna putih itu menghela napas panjang. Ia meletakan kembali hasil pemeriksaan yang baru diterimanya di atas meja kerjanya. Di hadapannya, tampak pria berambut pirang dengan kemeja putih dan jas kelabu dengan dasi berwarna merah yang sedang menatapnya dengan tidak sabaran. Dokter muda berwajah tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat ini ia sama bingungnya dengan teman sepermainannya sejak kecil itu.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan, tidak ada yang salah, kemungkinan apa yang diderita Sakura adalah karena syok," dokter berambut hitam pendek itu mencoba menjelaskan, "cedera yang terjadi di otak kadang-kadang bukan berasal dari luar, melainkan dari dalam sehingga sulit bagi kami untuk menentukan penyebabnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Sasuke, aku sedang tidak berminat mendengarkan kuliah kedokteranmu, tolong jelaskan dengan lebih sederhana."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia mengetukan jari telunjuknya ke pelipisnya, "stress yang dialami seseorang bisa memberikan tekanan pada otak. Beban pikiran yang berlebihan, trauma atau syok, semua bisa menjadi faktor hilangnya ingatan Sakura."

Pria berambut pirang itu mengeram mendengar penjelasan temannya itu, "lalu? Kapan Sakura akan mendapatkan kembali ingatannya?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "pernah dengar dokter spesialis ingatan? Bahkan dokter spesialis otak tidak bisa menyembuhkan ingatan yang hilang, hanya waktu yang bisa."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia mengetukkan jari-jarinya di atas meja di hadapannya, "aku tidak percaya ia bisa kehilangan ingatannya di saat seperti ini."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "setelah apa yang dialaminya? Aku harus jujur, aku tidak seterkejut dirimu."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "maksudku, padahal hanya tinggal selangkah lagi..."

Sebenarnya setelah lama berteman dengan Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke amat sangat menghargai teman dekatnya itu. Ia juga sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudara. Hanya saja, kadang-kadang sahabatnya itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Sakura baru saja kehilangan ingatannya dan setelah apa yang terjadi, Naruto masih saja...

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursinya, "kau tetap akan melanjutkan rencanamu?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "apa aku ada pilihan lain?"

Dokter berusia akhir dua puluh tahunan itu tersenyum kecil, "sebenarnya, menceraikan istrimu yang tengah mengalami amnesia tidak akan menguntungkanmu."

Naruto menghentikan ketukan jarinya, "maksudmu?"

"Setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Sakura, kalau kau menceraikannya sekarang dan para wartawan sampai tahu, citramu sebagai seorang aktor akan hancur."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "kapan pun aku menceraikannya, skandal tetap akan menjadi skandal."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "akan berbeda kalau kaulah yang diceraikan."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Selama istrimu kehilangan ingatan, kamu dengan setia mendampinginya namun ia jatuh cinta pada pria lain dan menuntut cerai darimu," Sasuke tersenyum lagi, "bagaimana kedengarannya?"

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Sejak dulu, temannya yang satu ini selalu memiliki banyak akal.

.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno?"

"Sekarang namamu adalah Sakura Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki?"

"Ya, kau adalah istriku..."

Keduanya terdiam. Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia menurut saja saat pria yang baru saja dikenalnya ini membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke luar jendela mobil yang tengah melaju di jalanan yang tidak dikenalnya menuju tempat yang juga tidak dikenalnya.

Sakura Uzumaki. Nama yang rupanya adalah namanya itu terdengar asing di telinganya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentu saja, hanya saja sebenarnya ia jauh lebih menyukai nama Sakura Haruno. Dan pria yang tengah mengemudi di sebelahnya ini, Sakura mencuri pandang pada pria muda berambut pirang itu melalui sudut matanya, ia sulit mempercayai bahwa pria ini adalah suaminya.

Namanya adalah Sakura Haruno, usianya dua puluh enam tahun. Setelah menikah dengan Naruto Uzumaki tiga tahun yang lalu, ia menjadi Sakura Uzumaki. Pria yang menjadi suaminya ini, Naruto Uzumaki, adalah seorang aktor berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Meskipun telah menikah selama tiga tahun mereka belum memiliki anak. Sejauh ini hanya itu informasi yang didapatnya mengenai masalalunya. Selebihnya, menurut pria bernama Naruto itu, ia akan perlahan-lahan membantunya kembali mengingat tentang masa lalunya.

Perlahan-lahan kembali mengingat masa lalunya tidak terdengar terlalu meyakinkan bagi Sakura. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera mengingat kembali akan masa lalunya namun setiap kali ia mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelum ia kehilangan ingatannya, kepalanya akan terasa sakit dan ia akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan ingatannya kembali bahkan sebelum ia mengingat satu hal pun dari masa lalunya.

Mobil sport berwarna perak itu memasuki pekarangan sebuah mansion bergaya Eropa classic yang sangat luas dan artistik. Sakura nyaris tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Halaman mansion itu sangat luas dengan beberapa patung malaikat berwarna putih menghiasinya, bangunan mansionnya sendiri tampak sangat luas dan megah. Saat Naruto menghentikan mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, Sakura masih terlihat bingung.

"Selamat datang kembali, Tuan, Nyonya," dua orang wanita dengan seragam pelayan menyambut kedatangan Sakura dan Naruto.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan bingung namun pria itu hanya meletakan sebelah tangannya di pundak Sakura dan membimbingnya memasuki bangunan itu.

"Sakura masih harus istirahat," kata Naruto memberi perintah pada kedua pelayan itu, "mulai sekarang antarkan makanan untuk Sakura ke kamar kami."

"Baik, Tuan."

Naruto membimbing Sakura ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua memasuki sebuah kamar yang tidak kalah mewahnya dari ruangan-ruangan lain di dalam bangunan itu. Naruto membimbing Sakura ke arah tempat tidur dan memintanya berbaring.

"Istirahatlah. Kalau butuh apa-apa, gunakan lonceng yang ada di atas meja untuk memanggil pelayan."

Sakura mengangguk dan membiarkan suami yang baru dikenalnya itu memakaikan selimut untuknya. Naruto tersenyum sekilas dan mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah."

Ia beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu untuk meninggalkan kamar itu. Ia sudah hampir mencapai pintu berwarna putih itu ketika Sakura menghentikannya dengan kata-katanya.

"Ah, anu..."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Dengan sabar ia menunggu sampai sakura menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan padanya.

"Aku... Maksudku, kita... Uh, kalau memang benar kita telah menikah dan, uh, kau adalah suamiku, apa malam ini kau akan tidur bersamaku di kamar ini?" Sakura sadar wajahnya berubah merah padam saat ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya dianggapnya konyol itu.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, "ah, biasanya memang seperti itu, tapi aku mengerti saat ini, meskipun kita telah menikah, kamu masih menganggapku orang asing, karena itu, untuk sementara, aku akan tidur di kamar lain. Jangan cemas, ada banyak kamar di rumah ini."

Sakura menghela napas lega mendengarnya.

"Ada yang lainnya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Naruto menutup pintu kamar itu di belakangnya sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia tidak hanya telah berbohong pada Sakura namun ia juga telah memanfaatkan keadaan Sakura saat itu untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah dan membenci dirinya sendiri namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, ia harus mengorbankan sesuatu.

.

.

Author's Note:

Yap, cerita baru dari saya! Ini saya tulis sambil berlibur di Pulau Sumbawa :D segera setelah saya kembali ke Jogja saya akan update cerita lainnya.

Oh dan kalau original fiction saya yang menjadi base dari "home sweet home" jadi terbit maka home sweet home akan saya delete. (Just saying).

Beberapa waktu lalu sewaktu saya datang ke event di jogja, saya (tanpa sengaja) bertemu beberapa reader dari FFn (fandom Naruto dan Kuroshitsuji) yang tiba-tiba menegur saya, "Recchinon ya?" Dan bertatap muka dengan orang yang selama ini membaca fanfic saya itu menyenangkan sekali! Karena itu saya ingin bertemu dengan lebih banyak lagi fans NS di RL :D

Berikut jadwal saya (mungkin kita bisa bertemu :))

Sept 1-2 Jakarta, AFA ID (sebagai Kenshin Himura dan Jinguuji Ren)

Oct 14 Solo, SCF (sebagai Jinguuji Ren)

Nov 1-3 Surabaya, Choco Days (sebagai Sakura Haruno (shippuden), Ulquiorra Schifer, dan Kenshin Himura)

See u!


	2. Chapter 2

2

.

"Yak pemeriksaan hari ini sudah selesai."

Sakura berterima kasih pada dokter muda yang tengah membereskan perlengakapan yang baru saja digunakannya untuk memeriksa kesehatannya. Dokter yang baru saja memeriksa tekanan darahnya itu tersenyum sekilas menanggapi ucapan terima kasih malu-malu pasiennya itu. Hari ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya semenjak pasiennya itu diijinkan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Tekanan darahmu masih sedikit rendah," kata dokter berwajah tampan itu menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaannya, "pastikan kamu meminum vitamin dan suplemen yang kuberikan. Jangan lupa untuk mengatur pola makan, ah tapi aku akan bicara dengan Naruto dan para pelayan tentang makanan yang sebaiknya kamu konsumsi..."

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar penjelasan pria itu. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ada hal lain yang ingin ditanyakannya. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian akhirnya gadis berwajah cantik itu pun mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikitannya sejak tadi.

"Anu, sebenarnya... Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Sang dokter menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang membereskan peralatannya dan tersenyum, "kamu jatuh dari tangga, beruntung tidak ada cendera serius."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang jatuh dari tangga. Mungkin itu bisa menjelaskan luka lecet yang ada di sikunya.

"Tapi kepalaku tidak terluka."

Pria itu tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, "memang, syukurlah kepalamu tidak terluka. Tapi soal amnesiamu, itu tidak disebabkan oleh benturan, melainkan karena syok dan trauma yang kamu alami saat kamu terjatuh."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia merasa bodoh sekali. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi, bagaimana ia bisa jatuh dari tangga seperti itu? Sakura ingin tahu lebih jauh mengenai kecelakaan yang dialaminya namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa sebelum ini, kau mengenalku?"

Dokter itu menatap Sakura dengan mata hitamnya dan lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura dan menepuk lembut kepala gadis itu.

"Kita berteman sejak kecil. Aku, kamu dan Naruto selalu bersama sejak kecil."

Sakura terkejut. Wajahnya bersemu merah, "maafkan aku, aku tidak ingat..."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "jangan khawatir. Cepat atau lambat kamu akan mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali. Untuk sementara kalau ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan, kamu bisa bertanya padaku atau Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan.

.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari rumahmu."

"Oh ya?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar nada bicara temannya itu yang terdengar tidak tertarik. Ia tahu saat ini Naruto sedang tidak ingin diganggu dengan telepon darinya namun ia tidak peduli. Sasuke bisa membayangkan dimana posisi temannya itu saat ini, atau apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan ia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali karena harus mengganggu kegiataannya saat itu.

"Kamu tidak penasaran sama sekali tentang hasil pemeriksaan hari ini?" Sasuke tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi sahabatnya saat itu, "bagaimana pun Sakura adalah istrimu. Seharusnya kau merasa lebih khawatir sedikit."

Naruto terdengar menghela napas, "kau sendiri yang mengatakan kemarin bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Untuk apa aku merasa khawatir?"

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa kamu benar-benar sudah tidak mencintai Sakura?"

Naruto terdiam. Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar sampai temannya itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui seperti apa jawaban yang akan diberikannya.

"Sejak awal aku tidak pernah mencintainya," gumam Naruto, "kau mengetahui itu."

Ia menghela napas mendengar jawaban yang sudah diduganya itu. Meskipun sebenarnya dalam hati Sasuke berharap untuk mendengarkan jawaban lain dari mulut temannya itu, meski bohong sekali pun...

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, aku tidak akan mengganggumu terlalu lama," Sasuke menjepit gagang teleponnya dengan pundaknya sementara tangannya sibuk merapikan dokumen hasil pemeriksaan pasien yang berserakan di mejanya, "aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak membuat Sakura terlalu stres. Sebagai teman aku mengerti niatmu untuk bercerai dengan istrimu, tapi sebagai dokter aku mencemaskan keadaan pasienku."

"Aku mengerti, bukankah aku sudah bilang waktu itu bahwa aku setuju dengan rencanamu?" Naruto terdengar gusar kali ini, "aku akan menceraikannya setelah ia jatuh cinta pada pria lain. Ah tidak lebih tepatnya aku akan membuatnya menceraikanku setelah ia jatuh cinta pada pria lain."

Sasuke berjengit. Ia merasa menyesal telah memberikan saran seperti itu pada temannya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harap kamu tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang ekstrim."

"Aku mengerti..."

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "ok, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Tanpa membalas salam darinya, Sasuke dapat mendengar Naruto memutus telepon darinya.

Sasuke meletakan kembali gagang telepon tanpa kabelnya ke atas meja kerjanya. Kedua alisnya bertaut pertanda ia tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sambil menghela napas panjang ia menyandarkan punggungnya. Kepalanya masih dipenuhi oleh masalah yang sebenarnya bukan urusannya.

Ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga orang lain tapi ia juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut campur. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja. Bagaimana pun pasangan suami istri itu adalah temannya sejak kecil. Ia tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu akan masalah yang tengah menimpa keduanya.

Pernikahan Sakura dan Naruto telah berjalan selama hampir tiga tahun. Selama itu pula ia tidak melihat ada masalah yang berarti di rumah tangga mereka. Keduanya terlihat bahagia sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mengutarakan niatnya untuk berpisah dari Sakura.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang kurang dari Sakura. Rumah yang saat ini pasangan itu tempati adalah warisan dari kedua orang tua Sakura yang telah meninggal. Siapa pun yang melihatnya saat itu pasti akan berpendapat sama, bahwa Naruto adalah pria yang sangat beruntung karena tidak hanya populer namun ia juga memiliki istri yang cantik, kaya dan terpelajar. Setelah menikahi Sakura, kepopuleran Naruto juga tidak lantas lenyap, bahkan publik seperti mendukung pernikahan keduanya dan menyebut mereka sebagai pasangan selebriti yang paling dikagumi. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Naruto kemudian malah berpaling pada wanita lain.

Dokter lulusan terbaik Universitas Meiji itu sama sekali tidak percaya saat mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya itu lebih memilih wanita lain dibandingkan dengan istrinya itu. Ia tidak mengerti, berapa kali pun ia memikirkannya ia tidak bisa mengerti, apa yang kurang dari diri Sakura.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Rambut merah muda yang halus tergerai, mata hijau jernih yang berkilau dan senyum manis yang menghiasi bibirnya... Naruto memiliki semua keindahan itu namun ia mencampakannya begitu saja.

Hari itu saat Sakura terjatuh dari tangga setelah berdebat mengenai perceraiannya dengan Naruto, Sasuke ada di sana namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Andai saja saat itu ia bisa memukul wajah sahabatnya itu karena telah bertindak bodoh.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja kerjanya. Padahal, ia telah merelakan Sakura untuk sahabatnya itu...

.

Di ruang utama yang berukuran luas dengan interior ala Eropa yang mewah itu terpajang sebuah foto yang dicetak dengan ukuran sangat besar dan dibingkai dengan bingkai yang indah terbuat dari perak dengan hiasan ukiran yang terlihat sangat cantik. Di foto itu, tampak seorang wanita muda mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersama seorang pria berambut pirang yang mengenakan tuxedo berwarna serasi. Wanita di foto itu terlihat tersenyum malu-malu sementara pria itu tampak tegang. Foto pernikahan yang dicetak besar dan dipajang itu tampak bersih tanpa debu sedikit pun, sepertinya para pelayan selalu membersihkannya dengan teliti setiap harinya.

Setelah melihat foto itu, Sakura mau tidak mau harus mempercayai kenyataan bahwa ia memang benar telah menikah dengan pria bermata biru yang ditemuinya di rumah sakit waktu itu. Meskipun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali, ada banyak bukti di rumah itu yang menunjukan bahwa ia memang benar-benar telah menikah.

Sulit dipercaya, ia telah menikah selama tiga tahun dan ia tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Mungkin benturan yang dialaminya saat itu sangat keras, ah tapi dokter tampan yang menanganinya tadi berkata bahwa amnesia yang dialaminya bukan diakibatkan oleh benturan...

Sakura berdiri di hadapan foto pernikahannya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada dan dahi berkerut. Rambut merah mudanya ia biarkan tergerai hingga menyentuh punggungnya, ia mengenakan piyama putih yang terbuat dari sutra dan sepasang selop hangat berbentuk kelinci. Ia tengah berusaha mengingat tentang pernikahannya namun usahanya tidak juga membuahkan hasil.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Sakura terlonjak mendengar suara rendah yang datang dari belakangnya. Saat ia menoleh ia melihat pria yang juga adalah suaminya berdiri dan menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Naruto menunggu jawaban dari istrinya itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia terlihat sedang tidak senang. Kemeja yang dikenakannya tampak kusut dan lengan panjangnya dilipat asal-asalan. Ia terlihat lelah.

"Aku sedang berkeliling, siapa tahu aku bisa mengingat sesuatu," kata Sakura, ia merasa sedikit cemas melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tidak terlihat ramah.

Naruto menghela napas, "apa kamu sudah minum obatmu?"

Sakura mengangguk saat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kamu harus banyak istirahat," kata Naruto sambil membimbing istrinya itu kembali ke kamar. Meskipun suaranya terdengar tegas, tangan Naruto yang menyentuh pundaknya terasa hangat dan membuat wajahnya bersemu merah, "sebaiknya kamu jangan banyak bergerak dulu, mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Dalam hati ia berharap agar Naruto tidak menyadari wajahnya yang kini berubah merah padam.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memeriksa sisa obat untuk memastikan kalau Sakura benar telah meminum obatnya. Sakura mengamati wajah Naruto yang tampak serius menghitung sisa obat yang belum diminumnya lalu membaca catatan yang ditinggalkan Sasuke untuknya.

Sakura baru kali ini benar-benar mengamati wajah suaminya itu sejak ia kehilangan ingatannya. Dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa suaminya itu berwajah tampan. Ia telah mendengar bahwa saat ini suaminya itu adalah aktor yang sedang naik daun dan sepertinya ia mengerti, suaminya itu memang sangat tampan... Mungkin ia sedikit mengerti kalau dirinya yang dulu jatuh cinta pada pria ini.

"Apa hari ini melelahkan?" Tanya Sakura mencoba untuk membuka percakapan, "bagaimana syutingnya?"

Naruto yang baru saja selesai membaca catatan yang Sasuke tulis untuknya itu tersenyum pada istrinya, "lumayan, hari ini ada adegan dimana aku harus bertengkar dengan lawan mainku."

"Bertengkar?"

Ia mengangguk, "ia meninjuku..." Naruto menyentuhkan kepalan tangannya ke pipinya untuk menyontohkan, "hanya pura-pura tentu saja."

"Ah," Sakura tersenyum, "aku jadi ingin menonton dramanya..."

"Dramanya akan mulai tayang minggu ini, setiap hari Kamis jam 9 malam," Naruto melirik jam tangannya, "kamu sudah makan malam?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Naruto berdiri dan beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur, "aku akan meminta pelayan membawakan makan malam untukmu."

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia hanya memandangi punggung suaminya itu dengan berbagai macam pikiran memenuhi kepalanya.

Meski pun mereka adalah suami-istri, Sakura merasa bahwa Naruto begitu jauh darinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi sepertinya ada pembatas di antara mereka. Mungkin karena ia kehilangan ingatan dan Naruto pun merasa seperti tengah berhadapan dengan orang asing...

Sakura tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengenal pria itu dan ia bahkan tidak mengingat pernah menikahinya tapi untuk satu alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, ia ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang pria itu dan mengingat kembali semua tentang pernikahan mereka.

Apa pun caranya, ia akan berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik dan kembali mendapatkan ingatannya.

.

Naruto berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan mata terbuka. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berbaring seperti itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain berpikir.

Hari ini ada banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Ia merasa sangat lelah namun otaknya menolak untuk tidur. Meskipun ia telah berbaring selama berjam-jam namun ia tidak juga merasa mengantuk. Ada banyak hal yang menghantui pikirannya saat itu.

Siang tadi ia telah menemui Hinata dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan ekspresi Hinata saat ia meminta maaf dan memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Gadis malang itu menangis dan menolak untuk berpisah. Ia bertanya apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Tentu saja, ia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Naruto memutuskan untuk berpisah karena hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya untuk saat ini.

Ia telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hinata agar bisa fokus mengurusi Sakura dan rencananya. Naruto telah memutuskan bahwa mereka akan bercerai sebelum Sakura mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Ia akan membuat Sakura jatuh cinta pada pria lain agar ia meminta untuk bercerai darinya. Sampai saat itu tiba ia akan tetap berperan sebagai suami yang baik untuk membantunya di pengadilan nanti. Rencananya akan hancur sia-sia kalau Sakura sampai mengetahui tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata. Karena itu, untuk sementara, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hinata. Sampai nanti ketika ia telah resmi berpisah dengan Sakura, saat itulah ia bisa bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar dicintainya, Hinata.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat marah. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Sakura bisa menatap dirinya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Setelah apa yang terjadi hari itu ia telah berkali-kali dihantui mimpi buruk namun Sakura dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat sedikit pun apa yang telah terjadi hari itu, saat mereka bertengkar yang berujung dengan kejadian itu...

Naruto tidak mencintai Sakura. Ya ia tidak mencintainya sama sekali. Ia tidak menginginkan Sakura, namun ia menginginkan janin itu. Janin yang tidak pernah ia ketahui keberadaannya sampai ia terbunuh hari itu saat Sakura terjatuh dari tangga...

Ya ia sangat membenci istrinya.

.

.

Author's Note:

Sebelumnya, mohon maaf, akun facebook saya dihapus oleh pihak facebook jadi buat yg kaget saya tiba2 hilang dari list kalian, itu karena kebodohan facebook team :-/ Dan saya juga pindah fanpage ke wwwfacebookcom/recchinon :D ini cara paling aman kalau2 akun saya dihapus lagi. :-(

Oh yaaaaa, kali ini lagi-lagi temanya pernikahan tapi lebih berat dari BitterSweet Marriage dan Love me Tender. Hmmm, membingungkan? Sabar sedikit dan pelan-pelan semua akan terjawab.

Sewaktu saya menulis LMT saya mengharapkan reader merasa gregetan dan gemas dengan hubungan NaruSaku, di BSM saya mengharapkan reader merasa hangat saat membaca interaksi keluarga kecil NaruSakuKou dan di fic ini saya menulis dengan harapan reader bisa merasa 'sakit'. Ok, terdengar sadis, tapi tenang saja, saya NS sejati (kalau kalian mengerti maksud saya).

Mohon bersabar dengan plot yang saya bangun, alurnya mungkin lamban tapi beri fic ini kesempatan!

Ah info untuk AFA ID, tiket bisa dibeli di indomaret daerah JABODETABEK, Jogja dan Surabaya (saya belum cek daerah lainnya).

Ok saya akan jawab pertanyaan/komentar reviewer di sini!

#NSL 4ever: iya :D aku baru selesai styling wignya dan jahit kostumnya... XD *excited*

#FuuYuki34: flashback mungkin nggak akan ada sampai chapter 4-5 :) tapi pelan2 akan dijelaskan lewat inner thought tiap karakternya

#aretabelva: antagonis sih nggak, cuman Naruto punya alasan sendiri :) mungkin bisa dibilang... Semacam "dark naruto" hehe

#cheese-chan: membingungkan ya? Saya jg bingung nyusun plotnya... Tp pelan-pelan saya coba jabarkan per chapter :D

#xxx: di kemayoran, jakpus, JIEXPO :D datang aja, itu event anime terbesar di Asia.

#lily purple lily: nggak ada flashback dulu, soalnya sakuranya masih hilang ingatan biar pembaca bisa ngerasain dari sudut pandang sakura yg amnesia dulu :)

#mitsuki ota: aku jg suka judulnya, soalnya diambil dari salah satu lagu the beatles yg aku suka :D iya memang ke hinata :D soalnya yg paling pas emang disisipin hinata xD. Sequel BSM udah disiapin, tunggu tanggal mainnya. :)

#nurooniyya: ah belum terlalu lama kok, baru 2-3 bulanan kan sejak NS terakhir dri saya :3

#namikaze nara: yah kok ga jadi ke AFA? :(

#namikaze ex-black: masih penasaran? :D udah diupdate nih.

#hatake satoshi: memang sementara lebih banyak dari sudut pandang sakura, disisipin Sasuke dan sedikiiiiit Naruto. :) demi berjalannya plot.

#lonely strawberry: makasih, I'll keep writing xD

#zoe: yay, makasih :D

#namikaze nada: alasan sebenarnya Naruto menuntut cerai... Belum bener2 dibuka tp ya ada faktor hinata jg :)

#nara kazuki: thank u :)


	3. Chapter 3

3

.

Tangan-tangan kecil itu melambai ke arahnya seolah memanggilnya. Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan itu namun sesuatu menahannya. Ia berusaha, meronta, untuk melepaskan diri dari apapun itu yang menghalanginya namun usahanya tidak berhasil. Ia terus mencoba namun perlahan-lahan tangan-tangan kecil itu lenyap ditelan kegelapan.

Malam itu Sakura terbangun dengan bersimbah keringat dan air mata.

Ia tidak mengerti apa arti dari mimpi yang baru saja menghantuinya itu tapi ia merasa sesuatu mengganjal di rongga dadanya dan membuatnya susah bernapas. Sesuatu yang seolah mendesak ingin keluar namun gagal. Mimpi itu begitu surealis tapi begitu membekas di benaknya.

Tangan-tangan kecil itu...

Sakura menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang basah oleh keringat dan menempel di wajahnya dengan cara menyisirnya ke belakang dengan menggunakan jarinya. Tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sambil memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas dalam kegelapan, Sakura mencoba mencari gelas yang diletakan di meja di tepi tempat tidurnya. Ia mengeluh saat menyadari bahwa gelas itu telah kosong. Tangannya sudah akan meraih lonceng yang tergeletak di atas meja untuk membangunkan pelayan namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kalau hanya harus mengambil air minum ke dapur ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, jadi ia pun memutuskan bahwa ia tidak perlu membangunkan para pelayan hanya untuk mengambilkan minum untuknya.

Sakura tidak dapat menemukan selopnya dalam kegelapan jadi ia pun memutuskan untuk bertelanjang kaki berjalan menuju dapur yang ada di lantai dasar.

Rumah yang ditempatinya saat itu sangat luas. Untuk menuju dapur saja memakan waktu nyaris tiga menit, tentu saja Sakura harus berjalan berhati-hati dalam kegelapan sehingga memperlambatnya. Sesampainya di dapur ia langsung menuangkan segelas air dingin untuknya dan meminumnya sampai habis. Malam itu entah mengapa udara terasa lebih panas dari biasanya.

Sakura melewati koridor utama untuk menuju tangga namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati jendela besar yang menghubungkan ruangan itu menuju taman. Malam itu rupanya bulan purnama dan dari taman belakang rumahnya, bulan terlihat sangat indah. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura berjalan ke arah jendela besar itu dan membukanya. Malam ini bulan bersinar sangat indah dan ia tidak ingin melewatkannya.

Kaki telanjangnya yang menginjak rumput taman terasa geli namun Sakura tidak peduli. Angin malam yang berhembus terasa sejuk menerpa wajah dan lehernya yang dibasahi keringat. Sakura berjalan ke arah kolam renang. Di permukaan kolam yang tenang, Sakura dapat melihat pantulan bulan yang terlihat tidak kalah indahnya.

Sakura duduk di tepian kolam dan takut-takut ia memasukan kakinya ke dalam air. Awalnya terasa dingin dan ia nyaris menarik kakinya dari air namun setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia terbiasa juga.

Gadis itu mengayunkan kakinya perlahan, menciptakan riak kecil di kolam yang tadinya tenang itu. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya memandang bulan dan bersenandung. Ia tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Sakura, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Nyaris saja ia terjatuh ke kolam saat menoleh ke arah suara yang kini mulai dikenalnya itu. Tidak jauh di belakangnya tampak suaminya berdiri dengan dahi berkerut. Pria berambut pirang itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Kamu bisa masuk angin!"

Sakura tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja. Malam ini bulannya sangat indah," lalu ia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, "duduklah di sini, jangan terlalu khawatir seperti itu."

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa tapi ia menggulung celananya sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura di tepi kolam. Sakura tersenyum saat ia memasukan kakinya ke dalam kolam dan menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit yang cerah malam itu.

"Bulannya indah kan?" Kata Sakura masih sambil tersenyum, "bulan yang ada di kolam juga indah," ia menunjuk ke arah pantulan bayangan bulan di permukaan air, "sayang dua-duanya tidak bisa disentuh."

Naruto memandang pantulan bulan di permukaan air dan terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Pantulan bayangan bulang yang berwarna keperakan, berpendar dengan cantiknya di atas permukaan air kolam.

"Kau tahu," tiba-tiba saja Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang untuk selama beberapa saat menyelimuti mereka, "aku telah berpikir keras selama beberapa hari ini. Aku mencoba untuk mengingat, orang seperti apa aku dulu, bagaimana aku memanggilmu, seperti apa hubungan kita, bagaimana kita menikah..."

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, pandangannya masih tertuju pada pantulan bayangan bulan di permukaan kolam. Ia hanya diam menyimak apa yang Sakura katakan. Sakura sendiri tidak menatap ke arah Naruto, kepalanya mendongak menatap bulan di langit.

"Aku berusaha untuk mengingat kembali semuanya tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun," Sakura terdengar sedikit putus asa, "aku tahu ini tidak adil, aku melupakan hal sepenting sebuah pernikahan. Maafkan aku..."

Naruto masih terdiam. Gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini bukanlah gadis yang dinikahinya tiga tahun yang lalu. Sakura yang dulu selalu penuh percaya diri dan kuat. Ia tidak akan meminta maaf untuk hal seperti ini...

Tanpa ia sadari perlahan sebelah lengannya terangkat dan menyentuh pundak Sakura dan menariknya ke arahnya. Sakura tampak terkejut namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kamu adalah wanita yang penuh percaya diri, kamu selalu berkata bahwa seseorang tidak boleh bergantung pada keberuntungan dan harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan," Sakura sedikit terkejut saat Naruto mulai berbicara namun ia hanya diam mendengarkan, "kamu memanggilku "Naru" meskipun kadang-kadang kamu akan memanggilku "Bodoh", kita berteman sejak kecil, kedua orang tua kita bersahabat. Semua terjadi begitu saja, kita hampir selalu bersama sampai akhirnya menikah..."

Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang pernikahan mereka. Dalam hati ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa akan lebih baik kalau ia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan sepasang mata hijaunya yang terlihat berkilau ditempa sinar bulan. Mata yang seolah-olah mencoba membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat itu.

"Jadi... Begitulah," Naruto berdeham kecil sebelum kembali memalingkan wajahnya, "tidak perlu buru-buru, kamu bisa bertanya padaku tentang apa pun yang ingin kamu ketahui tentang masalalumua. Maksudku, karena kita selalu bersama sejak kecil, aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu, jadi kamu tidak perlu buru-buru dan memaksakan diri. Mengerti?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

Pria itu menghela napas lega. Lagi-lagi keduanya terdiam dan diselimuti kesunyian. Naruto baru saja akan menarik tangannya dari pundak istrinya itu ketika tiba-tiba Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan Naruto tidak bertanya.

Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja suaminya itu berdiri.

"Ah, sudah larut, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke dalam, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu..."

Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah yang tersenyembunyi di balik gelapnya malam.

.

_"Aku tidak akan bercerai denganmu! Kalaupun itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan, aku tidak akan pernah bercerai denganmu, ingat itu!"_

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia kembali teringat akan kejadian hari itu. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura hari itu saat mereka bertengkar terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga pria bertubuh ramping itu. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas tiap kata yang ia lontarkan hari itu, atau bagaimana reaksi Sakura hari itu... Naruto sudah bersiap akan segala kemungkinan terburuk di saat ia berniat menceraikan Sakura namun ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari itu akan berakhir dengan kematian bayi mereka yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya dan hilangnya ingatan Sakura. Ia telah bersiap untuk semua kemungkinan terburuk tapi apa yang terjadi benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

Sambil mengemudikan mobilnya lagi-lagi Naruto teringat akan apa yang terjadi hari itu, kali ini tentang percakapannya dengan Sasuke ketika ia pertama kali mengetahui tentang kehamilan istrinya.

_"Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayinya..."_

_Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum otaknya dapat memproses informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan itu. Ia memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _

_"Ba-bayi apa?"_

_Sasuke tampak serba salah, pria yang biasanya selalu tampak tenang itu kali ini tampak kesulitan untuk menyembunyikan emosinya. Melihat ekspresi di wajah pria berambut hitam itu, Naruto tersadar bahwa Sasuke tidak bercanda dan apa yang baru saja disampaikannya itu benar._

_Sakura mengalami keguguran._

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan yang sepi. Ia tidak bisa mengemudi dengan perasaan seperti ini. Setiap kali ia mengingat kejadian hari itu ia selalu merasa frustasi. Mulai dari perasaan sedih, marah sampai menyesal bercampur menjadi satu.

Ia marah dan kecewa karena tidak pernah tahu tentang kehamilan Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura tidak pernah mengatakan tentang kehamilannya padanya, dan di saat ia akan menanyakan langsung mengenai alasan mengapa ia menyembunyikan kehamilannya, Sakura telah kehilangan ingatannya.

_"Kemungkinan semua karena syok yang dideritanya," Sasuke menjelaskan, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, "bukan benturan atau kecelakaan itu yang membuatnya kehilangan ingatan, menurutku, rasa syok akan kehilangan bayinya yang membuat Sakura secara naluriah menolak untuk mengingat tentang kecelakaan itu atau semua yang terjadi sebelum itu."_

_Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia masih terlalu syok untuk berkomentar. _

_"Tapi itu semua masih hanya merupakan analisisku saja..." Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan, ia tahu kabar ini pasti sangat mengejutkan bagi sahabatnya itu namun tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat._

Suara dering telepon selularnya mengejutkannya dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto meraih ponsel berwarna metalik dari atas _dashboard _mobilnya. Ia mengeluh saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar teleponnya saat itu. Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang ini. Selama beberapa saat Naruto mempertimbangkan untuk tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu tapi setelah beberapa saat dan teleponnya tidak berhenti berdering, Naruto pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Naruto mengenali suara itu, "kau tidak mau mengangkat telepon dariku?"

Ekspresi wajah Naruto saat itu jelas-jelas menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu dan bahwa ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang itu, tapi si penelpon tidak akan tahu.

"Halo, senang mendengarmu baik-baik saja," gumam Naruto tanpa semangat, "Itachi-niichan"

Terdengar suara tarikan napas dari ujung sana. Naruto tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pria yang juga merupakan teman sepermainannya sejak kecil itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat membicarakan tentang apapun yang akan dibahas oleh temannya itu tapi Naruto selalu menghormati pria yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aku rasa, kau tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan."

Seperti biasa, Itachi tidak pernah berbasa-basi. Tidak untuk masalah yang berkaitan dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Sejak kecil, Itachi selalu memperlakukan Naruto dan Sakura yang merupakan anak tunggal seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah membeda-bedakan mereka meskipun keduanya bukanlah adik kandungnya. Sebelum berangkat ke Amerika untuk bekerja, Itachi telah berpesan pada Sasuke dan Naruto untuk menjaga Sakura.

Sasuke pasti telah mengabarkan tentang hilangnya ingatan Sakura pada Itachi.

"Aku mendapat telepon dari Sasuke," ya, seperti yang Naruto sudah duga, "aku mendengar tentang semuanya. Aku tidak percaya kalian tidak mengabariku sesegera mungkin. Ini bukan persoalan kecil!"

"Maaf," gumam Naruto, enggan untuk mendebatnya, "ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, aku bahkan belum mengabari Kakashi-sensei."

"Aku sudah menelpon Kakashi."

Ya, tentu saja, ini pun sudah diperkirakan oleh Naruto. Ia juga hampir bisa memastikan bahwa segera setelah ia menutup telepon dari Itachi, teleponnya akan kembali berdering, kali ini dari Kakashi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu berniat menceraikan Sakura."

Naruto tidak memperkirakan datangnya pertanyaan ini. Dibandingkan dengan mengkhawatirkan akan keadaan Sakura yang tengah kehilangan ingatan, pria yang bekerja sebagai fotografer itu lebih mengkhawatirkan tentang pernikahan mereka. Kali ini ia hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ia tidak memiliki jawaban yang cukup baik untuk menghindari kemarahan Itachi.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang disukai Sakura dari rumahnya itu, terutama halaman belakangnya yang sangat luas. Tidak hanya di malam hari, halaman belakang rumahnya juga nyaman dan tampak indah di sore hari. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menghabiskan waktu di sore hari dengan membaca buku ditemani secangkir teh dan kue kering di halaman belakang rumahnya itu sambil menunggu suaminya pulang.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Sakura bicarakan dengan suaminya itu. Ia telah bertekad bahwa perlahan-lahan ia akan mengingat kembali tentang masa lalunya.

Sakura meletakan buku yang dibacanya di atas meja kecil di sebelahnya. Ada banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya sehingga ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada bukunya.

Selama beberapa hari ini, Sakura masih belum bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan suaminya itu. Setiap kali mereka berbicara, suaminya seperti menarik diri darinya. Ada kejadian malam itu di tepi kolam renang saat Naruto meletakan tangannya di pundaknya, namun setelah itu nyaris tidak pernah ada kontak fisik di antara keduanya.

Sakura tidak berharap untuk berbuat jauh, ia hanya berharap agar ia dan Naruto bisa mengawalinya dari hubungan pertemanan. Bukankah dulu mereka merupakan teman semasa kecil? Dengan perlahan-lahan mencoba mengenal suaminya itu, Sakura berharap agar ia bisa menemukan hal-hal yang dulu membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya. Ia ingin belajar untuk mencintai Naruto sekali lagi.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya kalau kami saja jarang bertemu," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri tanpa sadar bahwa seseorang sejak tadi telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Melakukan apa?"

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasuke entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya. Dalam hati ia tidak mengerti mengapa belakangan ini orang-orang sering muncul mendadak dari belakangnya. Ia sedikit penasaran kalau-kalau ini adalah semacam terapi untuk jantung dan ingatannya.

"Sasuke-sensei," wajah Sakura memerah, "sejak kapan berdiri di sana? Kenapa tidak memanggilku?'

Sasuke tersenyum sebelum berjalan ke arah kursi santai yang ada di sebelah Sakura dan duduk, "kelihatannya kamu sedang sibuk jadi aku merasa tidak enak kalau harus mengganggumu."

Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu sebelum meraih cangkir tehnya dan meminum isinya yang nyaris kosong. Sasuke menatapnya dengan senyum simpul menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Jadi? Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

Sakura menjauhkan cangkir itu dari bibirnya sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "apa ini pertanyaan dari seorang dokter atau seorang teman?"

"Dua-duanya," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil sepotong biskuit dari atas meja, "aku hanya penasaran, wajahmu tampak serius sekali saat berpikir seperti tadi."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "bukan hal yang serius, jangan khawatir," ia terdiam sesaat sebelum menambahkan, "aku hanya memikirkan tentang pernikahanku..."

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya memasukan biskuit yang ia ambil ke dalam mulutnya, wajahnya terlihat cemas saat ia menatap Sakura, "apa ada yang terjadi di antaramu dan Naruto? Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak," Sakura buru-buru menyangkal sambil tersenyum, "tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto sangat baik."

Ada semacam perasaan lega saat Sasuke melihat senyum di wajah temannya itu. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah tahan kalau harus melihat wajah sedih Sakura. Ia tidak ingin melihat Sakura terluka, karena itu, meskipun apa yang ia sarankan pada Naruto bukanlah hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan, ia tidak peduli karena itu adalah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Sakura bahagia. Kalau saja Sakura bisa mencintai orang lain selain Naruto...

"Ada apa?" Kata-kata Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke, "kamu kelihatan cemas."

Sasuke tersenyum, "tidak... Aku hanya sedang berpikir apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan saat ini, membiarkanmu sendirian di rumah..."

Lagi-lagi bibir Sakura mengembang membentuk sebuah senyuman, "apa boleh buat, ia harus bekerja."

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya sambil berharap bahwa saat ini Naruto tidak sedang berada di tempat wanita itu.

.

A.N:

Hallo!

Recchi di sini! Sorry belum bisa balas review di sini, chapter depan baru dibalas... Mmmmm, sedikit flashback udah kelihatan, anggap aja teaser ya! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

4

.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Naruto merasa enggan menghabiskan waktu di rumah belakangan ini. Semenjak istrinya kehilangan ingatan, ia tampak seperti orang yang berbeda sama sekali. Sikapnya tidak seperti bagaimana Sakura dulu bersikap. Ia merasa canggung kalau harus berhadapan dengan Sakura yang sekarang. Belum lagi, setiap kali ia melihat wajah istrinya itu, ia akan teringat akan bayi yang telah meninggal itu. Setiap kali ia mengingatnya, ia merasa marah. Ia kesal karena Sakura sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang hal itu.

Ia juga tidak bisa ke tempat kekasihnya saat ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi, ia telah memutuskan bahwa mereka harus berpisah. Ia masih sangat mencintainya namun situasi saat ini sedang sangat kacau dan ia tidak ingin menambah rumit semuanya. Kepalanya belakangan ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam hal. Ia beruntung Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan soal perpisahan sementara ini. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Hinata selalu tersenyum dan menenangkan dirinya. Satu hal yang paling disukainya dari kekasihnya itu adalah kemampuannya untuk memahami dirinya. Ia mendengarkan semua penjelasan Naruto dengan sabar dan tenang.

_"Jadi Sakura-san kehilangan ingatan karena kejadian itu?"_

_Naruto mengangguk. Keduanya tengah duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di apartemen Hinata. Gadis itu menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pria berambut pirang itu. Wajahnya terlihat cemas untuk beberapa saat namun kemudian ia kembali tersenyum lembut._

_"Syukurlah Sakura-san tidak terluka parah," gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum, "aku mengerti akan keputusanmu, di saat seperti ini, kamu harus merawatnya... Ia membutuhkan perhatianmu."_

_Naruto merasa bersalah karena ia tidak menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada kekasihnya itu. Ia sengaja tidak menceritakan tentang bayinya yang meninggal dalam kejadian itu. _

_"Maafkan aku," gumam Naruto._

_Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Naruto, "kenapa?"_

_Pria itu menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Suaranya terdengar parau, "karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa setelah ini kita akan selalu bersama..."_

_Hinata tersenyum, sekali lagi ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto, "sudahlah, asalkan kamu mencintaiku, aku sudah merasa bahagia."_

_Naruto tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa._

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di apartemen Hinata dan Naruto amat sangat merindukan gadis itu. Malam ini lagi-lagi ia menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di salah satu klab malam di pinggiran kota. Ia masih belum mau pulang dan bertemu dengan istrinya.

Naruto memesan segelas martini. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan diri. Meskipun ia sengaja memilih sebuah klab kecil yang tidak terlalu terkenal, ia tetap berjaga-jaga agar tidak dikenali siapa pun. Saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin beramah-tamah dengan para penggemar.

Sambil mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak karena ia mengendarai mobil malam ini, Naruto menenggak minumannya. Sudah tiga gelas dry martini malam ini dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan berhenti setelah empat gelas.

Mungkin lima.

Meletakan gelasnya yang kini kosong di atas meja di hadapannya, Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Jam telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. _Masih_ pukul sepuluh malam. Ia yakin Sakura masih terjaga saat ini. Ia telah mengatakan pada istrinya itu untuk tidak menunggunya namun setiap kali ia pulang, ia akan mendapati istrinya itu terbangun. Selarut apapun ia pulang Sakura masih belum juga tidur. Ia tidak tahu apakah gadis yang dinikahinya beberapa tahun lalu itu memang sengaja menunggunya pulang atau hanya tidak bisa tidur.

Dulu, setiap kali ia pulang malam, biasanya karena ia menghabiskan waktu di tempat Hinata, Sakura tidak pernah menunggunya. Saat ia masuk ke kamar mereka, mengendap-endap agar tidak membangunkannya, Sakura telah tertidur dengan posisi memungungginya. Setiap malam. Bahkan ketika ia sengaja pulang cepat pun, Sakura tampak tidak peduli.

Saat mereka makan di meja makan yang sama pun, mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sakura akan berdiri dan meninggalkan meja lebih dulu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Naruto menatap gelasnya yang kosong sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat sejak kapan pernikahan mereka mulai berantakan, sebab awalnya mereka berdua berteman baik, bahkan setelah menikah. Ia tidak tahu alasannya namun entah mengapa perlahan-lahan pernikahan mereka mulai berubah. Mereka mulai sering bertengkar dan melontarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti satu sama lain.

Naruto masih mengingat salah satu pertengkaran mereka yang terjadi awal tahun ini. Saat itu mereka berdua merasa sangat marah dan nyaris tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Naruto tidak begitu ingat penyebab pertengkaran mereka kali itu namun ia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi saat itu.

_"Tutup mulutmu, di sini hanya aku yang berhak bicara!"_

_Naruto sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan cara istrinya itu membentaknya. Ia sudah terbiasa. Ia tahu bahwa istrinya itu jauh dari kata lemah lembut._

_"Aku kepala keluarga di rumah ini, aku berhak bicara. Dan sebagai suamimu, aku minta jangan berteriak padaku," Naruto mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak meledak marah._

_"Suamiku?" Sakura tertawa, "tidak, kamu memang menikahiku tapi tidak berarti kamu bisa memerintahku."_

_"Aku tidak memerintahmu, Sakura!" Kali ini Naruto nyaris kehilangan kesabaran, "aku memintamu untuk tidak membentakku!"_

_"Kenapa? Karena harga dirimu sebagai seorang laki-laki? Karena harga dirimu sebagai suami?" Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik, "jangan besar kepala, hanya karena kau menikahiku, kau bisa memiliki semua ini, semua harta ini! Kau bisa memiliki semua ini, kecuali satu," ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki aku!"_

_Naruto kehilangan kesabaran. Harga dirinya telah diinjak-injak. Sakura mengatakan semua itu seolah-olah ia menikahinya hanya karena harta. _

_"Oh ya, kau adalah milikku Sakura, aku berhak melakukan apapun yang aku mau padamu."_

_Sakura mendengus, "jangan bermimpi," ia membalikkan badan dan bersiap pergi, "pecundang!"_

_Sakura baru saja membalikkan badannya ketika Naruto menangkap lengannya dan menarik tubuh rampingnya ke arahnya dengan mudahnya._

_"Apa-apa..."_

_Kata-kata Sakura terputus oleh ciuman Naruto. Malam itu mereka bercinta masih dengan dipengaruhi emosi. Naruto terlalu marah untuk bisa berpikir jernih saat itu. Ia merasa puas karena saat itu ia bisa menunjukkan pada Sakura bahwa ia lebih kuat darinya. Ia ingin agar Sakura sadar dimana posisinya sebenarnya._

Naruto memesan segelas martini lagi. Gelas keempatnya kali ini. Segelas lagi dan ia akan pulang.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Naruto mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas meja. Ia masih ingat, saat ia bercinta dengan Sakura saat itu, ia terlalu marah dan tidak mengenakan pengaman sama sekali. Mungkin saat itulah...

Ia menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bayi itu sudah tidak ada. Percuma memikirkannya lagi.

.

Dari beranda kamarnya, Sakura bisa melihat mobil Naruto memasuki pekarangan rumah mereka. Ia menghela napas lega. Akhirnya suaminya itu pulang juga. Begitu jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, Sakura mulai merasa cemas. Namun sekarang setelah melihat suaminya itu pulang dengan selamat, ia merasa lega.

Sakura baru saja mengunci jendela yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan beranda ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada pria berambut pirang berantakan itu. Naruto balas tersenyum meskipun wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, malam ini aku akan pulang terlambat?"

Sakura berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan duduk di tepian, ia tersenyum, "ya aku tahu."

"Dan aku sudah bilang kalau kamu tidak usah menungguku, kan?" Naruto berjalan ke arah Sakura, ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku cemas," gumam Sakura, ia menghela napas panjang, "apa pekerjaanmu selalu selesai selarut ini?"

"Tidak selalu," kata Naruto sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura, "ada beberapa jadwal yang bergeser jadi semua pekerjaan jadi menumpuk."

"Kamu seharusnya tidak memaksakan diri," Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "kamu butuh istirahat!"

Naruto tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut, "itu kata-kata yang sama yang akan kukatakan padamu," ia kembali tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura berubah merah. "Apa kamu sudah minum obatmu hari ini?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Ia merasa nyaman tiap kali Naruto menyentuhnya seperti saat ini. Meski hanya sentuhan kecil ia merasa seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Merasa seperti ini pada suaminya sendiri, ini bukan hal yang salah kan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Naruto beranjak berdiri, "sekarang aku sudah pulang, kamu sudah tidak cemas lagi kan? Tidurlah. Aku juga akan beristirahat."

Naruto menarik kembali tangannya dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan kamar itu ketika Sakura, secara tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Saking terkejutnya, Naruto langsung berhenti seketika. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia terlalu terkejut merasakan sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya itu.

Sakura sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya bergerak bahkan sebelum otaknya mampu memproses apa-apa. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya mulai berubah panas.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengumpat dirinya sendiri dalam hati, namun tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang.

"Sakura?"

Jelas terdengar dari cara Naruto memanggil namanya bahwa pria muda itu terkejut. Tentu saja, ia tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti itu, wajar kalau Naruto merasa kaget.

Sakura menyandarkan dahinya di punggung Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang saat merasakan dahinya menyentuh punggungnya.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto lagi, kali ini ia terdengar cemas, "ada apa? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Ia dapat mendengar Naruto menghela napas, "lalu? Ada apa?"

"Nnn," Sakura sedikit ragu, "aku ingin berlibur."

Naruto berjengit namun tentu saja Sakura tidak dapat melihatnya dengan posisi mereka saat ini, "Berlibur? Kamu tahu aku sedang sibuk kan?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tentu saja seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa Naruto memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Ia tidak bisa seenaknya saja bersikap egois seperti itu.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kamu tuju?"

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. Sebenarnya tidak ada tempat spesifik yang ingin didatanginya. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lai dengan suaminya itu.

"Aku ingin ke pantai."

"Baiklah, hari minggu ini aku akan membawamu ke pantai," Naruto berbalik menghadap Sakura dan tersenyum, "aku janji."

Sakura balas tersenyum meskipun pipinya bersemu merah, "ah, terima kasih."

Naruto menepuk kepala Sakura sekali lagi sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu. Bahkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat malam.

.

"Pantai?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap teman sepermainannya itu. Hari ini Naruto tiba-tiba datang ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja saat jam makan siang. Ia pikir ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan namun sepertinya ia salah.

Pria muda dengan jas dokternya itu menghela napas, "apa yang salah dengan itu? Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya, jangan khawatir, Sakura cukup sehat untuk jalan-jalan ke luar. Malah ini termasuk terapi yang baik untuknya."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan itu..."

"Lalu?" Sasuke mulai tidak sabar, temannya itu bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan kadang-kadang.

"Aku... Bagaimana kalau ia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya?" Naruto berkata, "saat aku membawanya ke pantai, bagaimana kalau ia tiba-tiba teringat..."

"Jangan khawatir," potong Sasuke, "kalau memang pergi ke pantai bisa membangkitkan kembali akan ingatan masa lalu Sakura, apa boleh buat. Tapi aku tidak yakin."

Naruto menghela napas.

"Aku belum menemukan pria yang tepat untuk Sakura," ia menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman rumah sakit tempat mereka duduk saat itu, "ternyata rencana ini tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan."

"Bukankah kau memiliki banyak teman di dunia artis?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh arti, "apa kau rela kalau Sakura jatuh cinta pada sembarang pria?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "tentu saja tidak! Aku sudah menganggap Sakura seperti adikku sendiri!"

Naruto tersenyum, ia sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu, "lalu mengapa bukan kau saja? Kau bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik, aku percaya itu."

Sasuke mendengus, "jangan bercanda."

Naruto tertawa, "tentu saja. Aku tahu kau akan menjawab seperti itu."

"Itu tidak lucu," Sasuke masih mengerutkan dahinya, "kau hanya perlu memilih seorang pria baik-baik yang bisa membuat Sakura jatuh cinta, seharusnya itu tidak terlalu sulit."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia mendongakan wajah menatap langit siang itu. Sebenarnya, ia memiliki beberapa nama di kepalanya namun pada akhirnya ia mencoret semuanya dan membatalkan niatnya. Ia tidak bisa memilih sembarang pria untuk rencananya ini, ia harus memilih pria yang bisa membuat Sakura jatuh cinta.

"Hei, Sasuke..."

"Hmm?"

"Kalau saja aku tidak menikah dengan Sakura, semuanya pasti tidak akan jadi serumit ini," gumam Naruto masih sambil memandang langit, "kita bisa tetap seperti dulu. Sebagai teman... Ow!" Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan memukul bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan kesal sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang sakit, "apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bodoh," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan beranjak pergi, "aku ini dokter, bukan konsultan pernikahan. Selesaikan masalahmu sendiri, jangan libatkan aku."

"Hei, mau kemana?" Panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya duduk, "aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!"

Sasuke melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh, "kau mungkin belum selesai, tapi jam istirahatku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa!"

Naruto tersenyum dan balas melambai meskipun sahabatnya itu tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia menunggu selama beberapa saat sampai sahabatnya itu tidak terlihat lagi sebelum memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

370


	5. Chapter 5

5

.

_"Kita akan menikah."_

_Gadis kecil itu menatap anak laki-laki di hadapannya dengan mata hijaunya yang besar. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu tampak serius. Tentu saja, di usia mereka yang baru menginjak tujuh tahun, mungkin pernyataan tersebut tersedengar polos dan kekanakan, namun tatapan matanya saat itu menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar serius saat mengatakannya. Ia tidak benar-benar mengerti apa sebenarnya arti kata "menikah" tapi ibu dan ayahnya menikah dan mereka berdua terlihat bahagia. Sasuke juga ingin seperti itu. Ibunya pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa pria dewasa akan menikahi gadis yang mereka cintai dan akan bersama selamanya. Sasuke menyukai Sakura dan ingin selalu bersama dengannya, tentu saja, menikah adalah cara yang tepat bukan?  
_

_Sakura memerah mendengarnya ia terlihat terkejut tapi kemudian ia terkikik, "menikah? Tapi kita masih berusia tujuh tahun!"_

_"Tentu saja tidak sekarang, segera setelah kita dewasa, kita akan menikah!" Sasuke kecil mengepalkan tangannya, pipinya memerah, "aku akan bekerja keras agar Sakura bisa bahagia!"_

_Sakura menggeleng, "t-tapi aku tidak bisa..."_

_Sasuke tampak terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan menolak lamarannya secepat itu._

_"Aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan menikahi Naruto saat aku dewasa nanti, maafkan aku!"_

* * *

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya pagi itu dengan kepala yang terasa berat. Perlahan ia meletakan tangannya di dahinya dan mengerutkan dahi saat merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Rupanya aku demam."

Sasuke menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Kelopak matanya terasa panas. Sepertinya hari ia harus istirahat total. Beruntung hari ini adalah hari liburnya sehingga ia bisa beristirahat di rumah tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan pekerjaannya.

Kepalanya terasa berat dan tenggorokannya kering. Ia merasa lemas namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Dengan langkah tertatih ia berjalan menuju dapur yang berada di bagian lain apartemennya.

Dalam hati Sasuke merasa ironis mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang dokter dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk dirinya sendiri di saat jatuh sakit seperti ini. Di saat seperti ini Sasuke selalu merasa iri pada orang-orang yang tidak hidup sendirian. Atau pada orang-orang yang memiliki kekasih yang akan datang merawat mereka di saat sakit. Tentu saja di usianya yang sudah matang seperti ini seharusnya Sasuke sudah memiliki seorang kekasih atau bahkan istri, namun pekerjaannya membuatnya terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

Sasuke menuangkan segelas air putih ke dalam gelas dan meletakannya di atas meja sebelum beralih menuju laci tempatnya menyimpan obat-obatan. Ia yakin ia masih memiliki beberapa butir obat penurun demam dan pereda sakit kepala. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya ia beralih kembali menuju meja dapur dan duduk di hadapannya.

Sambil meminum obatnya ia kembali teringat akan mimpi yang dilihatnya semalam. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia memimpikan tentang masa kecilnya. Dokter muda itu sekali lagi meraba dahinya, mungkin semua ini karena ia demam. Sasuke tertawa kecil mengingat mimpinya itu. Di mimpinya itu ia merasa sangat sakit hati saat mendengar jawaban Sakura atas lamarannya. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu, atau mungkin lebih. Saat itu, Sasuke benar-benar merasa cemburu karena Sakura telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan menikahi Naruto. Sejak kecil mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bertiga namun Sakura memilih Naruto dibandingkan dirinya.

Ia tahu, sejak awal, bahwa diantara mereka bertiga, Sakura dan Naruto memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat satu sama lain. Sejak kecil keduanya sering bertengkar, namun menurut Sasuke itu hanyalah salah satu cara keduanya menunjukan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Sasuke selalu memperhatikan keduanya karena itu ia bisa mengerti hanya dengan melihat cara Naruto menatap Sakura atau semburat merah muda di wajah Sakura saat berbicara dengan Naruto, tidak peduli betapa ketusnya ia saat itu. Mungkin, seiring bertambah dewasanya mereka, ada banyak hal yang berubah. Namun Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa perasaan keduanya bisa berubah semudah itu. Ia masih ingin percaya bahwa kedua temannya itu masih bisa bersama.

Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Pipinya yang terasa panas menempel di permukaan meja yang terasa dingin. Ia merasa nyaman saat permukaan meja yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar jatuh sakit kali ini. Setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya satu per satu kejadian yang terjadi di masa lalu kembali terbayang di benaknya. Ia tidak berniat untuk mengenang semua kejadian di masa lalu namun ia tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya saat itu. Kali ini ia teringat akan kejadian yang terjadi di saat mereka berusia empat belas tahun. Hari itu, saat jam istirahat makan siang, Naruto datang menghampirinya dengan pipi berwarna merah. Hanya dengan sekali melihatnya Sasuke tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan temannya itu padanya karena itu ia mengajak Naruto ke atap gedung sekolah tempat dimana mereka bisa berbicara tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

* * *

_"Aku menciumnya!"_

_Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang didengarnya benar-benar terjadi. Di hadapannya, Naruto tampak merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Ia terlihat tegang dan cemas menunggu reaksi dari Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia dan Naruto adalah sahabat baik sejak dulu dan ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk teman baiknya itu namun mendengarkan hal-hal seperti ini dari sahabatnya itu... Ia menepuk dahinya sendiri. Kadang-kadang Naruto bisa jadi terlalu polos. Di usia mereka saat ini, seharusnya mencium satu dua gadis seusiamu bukanlah hal besar apa lagi kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang telah kau lamar sejak delapan tahun sebelumnya. Sasuke tahu ini bodoh, tapi ini Naruto, teman sepermainannya yang terkadang bahkan lebih polos dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis seusia mereka. Sasuke terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naruto kali ini, tapi sebenarnya sejak dulu ia tahu bahwa kejadian ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan terjadi. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan langsung mengabarkan padanya segera setelah kejadian itu terjadi.  
_

_"Kau mencium Sakura?"  
_

_Naruto mengangguk gugup, wajahnya masih merah. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihatnya dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Selama ini ia telah meremehkan temannya itu. Tadinya ia pikir akan butuh waktu lebih lama bagi Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan keberanian untuk memberanikan diri dan melakukan sesuatu terhadap hubungannya dengan Sakura. Gadis manis itu butuh kepastian tentang hubungan mereka dan Naruto terlalu canggung untuk memulainya.  
_

_Sasuke merasa bangga karena akhirnya Naruto bisa bertindak jantan. Meskipun untuk alasan yang sulit ia jelaskan, ada sedikit rasa iri dan kesepian yang mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Ia tetap tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Naruto saat itu dan mengucapkan selamat padanya.  
_

_"Ia... tiba-tiba saja ia memejamkan matanya dan ia tampak seperti menunggu sesuatu," gumam Naruto saat keduanya duduk sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas di atap gedung sekolah mereka, ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan ekspresi malu-malu, "aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kalau aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, mungkin ia akan merasa kecewa dan meninjuku. Jadi, uh, aku menciumnya..."  
_

_Sasuke mendengus untuk menyembunyikan tawanya. Ia tahu bahwa temannya itu tengah merasa sangat malu saat ini dan menertawakannya hanya akan membuatnya merasa lebih buruk lagi. Jadi Sasuke berdeham dan mencoba untuk tersengar serius, "Lalu? Apa kau akhirnya mengatakannya?"  
_

_Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan bingung, "mengatakan apa?"  
_

_Tentu saja.  
_

_"Mengatakan kata-kata yang menegaskan hubungan kalian," Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan, ia tahu bahwa Naruto masih sangat polos untuk hal seperti ini, "seperti... "aku mencintaimu" atau semacam itu."  
_

_Reaksi Naruto selanjutnya sudah ia duga.  
_

_Wajah Naruto berubah merah, jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya, ia mundur sedikit sambil mengangkat kadua tangannya di depan dada dan mengibaskannya dengan panik. Sejujurnya Sasuke cukup menikmati reaksi seperti ini dari temannya itu. Naruto terlihat salah tingkah dan suaranya bergetar saat ia mencoba menjelaskan.  
_

_"Aku tidak... Maksudku aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya! Aku..." Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, untuk beberapa saat wajahnya tertunduk dan ia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sebelum akhirnya menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya itu meskipun ia masih enggan untuk menatap Sasuke, "aku tidak tahu seperti apa perasaanku pada Sakura."  
_

_Sasuke menghela napas. Tentu saja.  
_

_"Kau menyukai Sakura."  
_

_Naruto mengangguk, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar pembatas yang ada di belakangnya, "aku menyukai Sakura, tapi aku tidak tahu apa ini jenis rasa suka yang sama dengan yang biasanya orang-orang katakan. Maksudku, aku selalu bersama dengan Sakura sejak kecil, aku tidak tahu, apakah ini benar-benar rasa suka yang seperti itu..."  
_

_Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Temannya yang bodoh ini rupanya benar-benar serius memikirkan masalah ini, sejujurnya itu membuatnya merasa lega. Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto masih sambil tersenyum, "jangan khawatir, perlahan-lahan kamu akan mengerti..."  
_

_Naruto tidak menjawab.  
_

* * *

Sakura berlari menuruni tangga dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Hari ini Naruto menepati janjinya untuk pulang lebih awal. Ia amat senang karena hari ini mereka akan makan malam bersama kali ini. Seharian ini ia menunggu dengan tidak sabar di beranda kamarnya. Saar akhirnya mobil suaminya itu terlihat memasuki halaman, Sakura segera bergegas menuju ruang utama untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Senyumnya merekah semakin lebar saat ia melihat sosok suaminya itu memasuki ruangan. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Sakura yang menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang," kata Sakura, ia mencoba agar tidak terdengar terlalu bersemangat namun senyum lebar masih menghiasi wajahnya yang juga sedikit bersemu merah.

"Aku pulang," Naruto membalas salam istrinya itu masih sambil tersenyum, "bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga, "aku merasa sehat, jadi, kita akan makan malam bersama kan malam ini?"

Naruto yang baru saja duduk di sofa panjang itu mengangguk, "tentu saja, aku sudah memesan tempat di restoran langganan kita."

Sakura duduk di sebelah Naruto, ia berusaha untuk tidak duduk terlalu dekat dengan suaminya itu, "kita memiliki restoran langganan? Apa dulu kita sering datang ke tempat itu?"

Sebenarnya, mereka tidak terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu berdua sebelum Sakura kehilangan ingatannya. Terutama memasuki tahun kedua pernikahan mereka. Mereka sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu berduaan apalagi makan malam di luar. Naruto tidak ingin publik mengetahui bahwa hubungannya dengan istrinya memburuk karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membatasi diri untuk tampil di depan umum bersama istrinya.

Meskipun mereka jarang makan malam di luar, sebenarnya restoran yang akan mereka tuju kali ini memang memiliki arti tersendiri. Sakura tentu saja tidak ingat namun tempat yang mereka tuju kali ini adalah tempat dimana Naruto melamar Sakura beberapa tahun yang lalu. Naruto tidak begitu yakin apakah memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat makan malam mereka adalah keputusan yang benar atau tidak, tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

* * *

_"Menikah?"_

_"Ya, menikah."  
_

_Sakura terdiam. Kedua tangannya ada di atas pangkuannya, wajahnya tertunduk sehingga pria di hadapannya itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat itu. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar. Ia tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri. Saat ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya malam ini, kakak beradik Uchiha yang selama ini terus menerus mendukungnya terlihat begitu senang. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Sakura akan merasa senang. Kalau ia melamarnya saat ini, Sakura akan merasa bahagia dan ia akan tersenyum kembali.  
_

_Kapan terakhir kali Naruto melihat senyum teman sepermainannya itu? Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Sakura tidak pernah lagi tersenyum. Hari itu, sesaat sebelum meninggal, ayah Sakura berpesan pada Naruto untuk menjaga putri satu-satunya itu. Naruto thau bahwa itu artinya ia harus menikahi Sakura. Butuh waktu bagi Naruto untuk memikirkannya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Malam ini ia sengaja membawa Sakura ke restoran ini, ia bukanlah tipe pria yang romantis namun ia ingin membuat malam ini berkesan. Naruto adalah seorang aktor besar yang biasa berhadapan dengan kamera dan media, berbicara di depan umum bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya, namun menyampaikan dua kata, "menikahlah denganku" ternyata tidak mudah. Belum lagi, respon yang didapatkannya setelah kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Tentu saja, mereka akan menikah, bagaimana pun juga karena itu adalah hal yang telah ditentukan oleh orang tua mereka sejak lama. Hanya saja, Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Sakura kalau ia melamarnya secara resmi. Tentu saja Sakura akan menerima lamarannya, ia tahu itu, tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa gugupnya.  
_

_Naruto menelan ludah, menunggu Sakura mengutarakan jawabannya. Ia tahu tentu saja mereka akan menikah, Sakura pun tahu itu, tapi ia tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, ia tidak akan merasa tenang sampai Sakura menjawabnya.  
_

_"Sakura?"  
_

_"Apa kau yakin?"  
_

_Naruto terdiam. Hubungan keduanya selama ini sangat baik. Mereka telah saling mengenal sejak lama dan Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Tentu saja Naruto merasa yakin. Bukankah dulu pun mereka telah berjanji bahwa setelah dewasa nanti mereka akan menikah? Naruto yakin, bahwa ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Kedua orangtuanya, dan orangtua Sakura, sangat menyetujui hubungan mereka, orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun mendukung mereka. Apa lagi? Naruto tidak pernah membayangkan harus menikahi gadis lain selain Sakura. Bukankah memang seharusnya seperti ini?  
_

_Naruto masih tidak mengerti, mengapa pertanyaan sederhana dari Sakura itu mampu menggoyahkan hatinya. _Apa ia yakin? _Tentu saja ia yakin... Kecuali..._

_Ia mencoba untuk melihat ke dalam mata Sakura namun Sakura menolak untuk melihat ke dalam mata birunya.  
_

_"Tentu saja aku yakin..." Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum. Sebuah tangan tidak terlihat seperti meremas jantungnya.  
_

_Mungkin...  
_

_...Sakuralah yang tidak merasa yakin.  
_

* * *

Naruto menatap Sakura yang tampak menyantap makanannya dengan wajah bahagia. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat ekspresi seperti ini di wajah Sakura? Sebelum ia kehilangan ingatannya, setiap kali, gadis itu akan memasang wajah masam. Ia selalu merengut di hadapan Naruto, wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Naruto. Namun kali ini, setelah ia kehilangan ingatannya, Sakura tampak kembali seperti Sakura yang dulu.

_Sakura yang dulu?_

Naruto tidak ingat. Sejak kapan Sakura mulai berubah? _Sejak kapan _ia_ berubah? _Sejak kapan perasaan mereka berubah seperti ini. Mungkin sejak awal memang tidak ada cinta di antara mereka. Perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang mereka rasakan setiap kali mereka bersama dulu, mungkin bukanlah cinta. Mungkin, mereka memang ditakdirkan sebagai teman bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih apalagi suami istri.

Sakura akan lebih bahagia bersama dengan orang lain. Melihat senyum yang menghiasi wajah Sakura saat itu, Naruto tersadar, begitu Sakura mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, maka senyuman itu akan lenyap. Sakura akan kembali membencinya dan ia akan kembali kehilangan senyuman itu.

Tapi kalau Sakura meninggalkannya untuk bersama laki-laki lain, apakah mereka bisa kembali berteman? Atau ia harus sekali lagi kehilangan senyuman Sakura?

Naruto membalas senyum Sakura. Meskipun kepalanya tengah dipenuhi berbagai macam hal, ia tidak ingin Sakura menyadarinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia sadar bahwa meskipun ia tidak yakin akan perasaannya pada Sakura, ada satu hal yang sudah jelas baginya. Ia menyukai senyuman Sakura. Ia ingin teman sepermainannya, gadis bermata hijau yang selalu penuh semangat itu, selalu tersenyum.

Ia ingin agar Sakura bisa terus tersenyum, meskipun tidak bersamanya.

* * *

_"Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kamu bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"_

_"Aku bersedia."  
_

_"Haruno Sakura, apakah kamu bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamimu sampai maut memisahkan?"  
_

_Untuk sepersekian detik, mata keduanya bertemu.  
_

_Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.  
_

_"Ya, aku bersedia."  
_

_./TBC./  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**Author's Note:**  
_

_Banyak flashbacknya ^^a  
FYI, kalau ada yg baca fanfic NS yg judulnya Red, itu buatan abang saya, saya cuma bantu2 translate dikit2... (Itu sebenernya plot untuk Bleach tapi aku paksa post ke NS soalnya tokohnya lebih cocok di fandom Naruto ketimbang Bleach). Sebenernya dia itu specialist Trolling, jadi ini fanfic serius dia yang pertama.**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

Note:

Aku menulis ini sambil mendengarkan "A thousand years" nya Christina Perry :) Mungkin kalian mau coba baca sambil mendengarkannya?

AKAN ADA LIME DI CHAPTER INI

6

.

Rumah itu terlalu besar. Tidak, jangankan rumah itu, kamar itu pun terlalu besar untuknya. Rumah itu begitu besar namun tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan di rumah itu. Seharian ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di taman atau di tepi kolam renang. Membaca buku sambil minum teh atau sekadar merenung memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang belakangaan ini terus menerus menghantuinya.

Sakura menatap langit biru yang menaunginya.

Apakah dulu ia juga merasa seperti ini?

Naruto tampak selalu sibuk dan jarang di rumah. Sakura mengerti bahwa pekerjaan suaminya itu mengharuskan dirinya sering berada di luar rumah. Hanya saja, ia merasa kesepian. Ia mencoba untuk berbicara dengan para pelayan namun mereka pun tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Apa yang dulu ia biasa lakukan di saat bosan seperti ini?

Saat ini Sakura tengah berbaring di atas rumput di halaman belakang rumahnya. Sebelah lengannya menaungi matanya dari silaunya sinar matahari. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan buku yang ia mulai baca sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membunuh rasa bosannya.

Beberapa malam yang lalu, ia dan suaminya makan malam di luar dan ia merasa sangat senang karena saat itu ia bisa berbincang-bincang banyak dengan suaminya itu. Termasuk tentang rencana mereka untuk pergi ke pantai. Hanya saja sejak malam itu, Naruto malah kembali sibuk dan seperti lupa akan janji mereka untuk berlibur.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia ingin sekali dapat mengingat kembali tentang masa lalunya. Tentang bagaimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu, tentang orang-orang di sekitarnya, tentang pernikahannya...

Kalau seperti ini terus, Ia khawatir kalau pernikahan mereka akan berada di ujung tanduk. Sakura merasa bahwa saat ini Naruto begitu jauh darinya. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak nyaman saat berada di dekatnya, namun ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Saat ini mereka adalah orang asing. Tentu saja sulit bagi Naruto untuk menerimanya sebagai istrinya...

Belakangan ini Sakura terus menerus bermimpi tentang hal yang sama namun ia tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa detil mimpinya. Ia hanya mengingat bahwa ia dan Naruto berada di ruangan yang sama dan berbicara. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa ingat tentang isi pembicaraan mereka di mimpinya itu. Ia hanya dapat mengingat tentang ekspresi Naruto saat itu. Matanya yang menatap lurus ke dalam matanya dan mengatakan sesuatu namun ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang dikatakannya saat itu.

Mimpi-mimpinya selalu saja seperti itu. Tidak jelas dan membingungkan. Termasuk mimpi buruk yang sesekali juga menghantuinya. Tangan-tangan kecil di mimpinya itu berusaha menggapainya. Sakura menjulurkan tangan sekuat tenaga untuk meraihnya namun ia tidak pernah berhasil sampai kemudian ia terbangun dengan bersimbah keringat dan air mata.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang mimpi-mimpinya itu pada Sasuke atau Naruto. Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Semua itu hanyalah mimpi dan tidak memiliki arti apa-apa. Ia tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu jauh.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan hanya untuk kemudian memicingkannya untuk melawan silaunya langit biru di atasnya.

Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Apakah ia bisa mencintai Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini? Di saat ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat mimpinya semalam? Butuh berapa lama sampai ia bisa kembali mencintai suaminya itu? Lalu, apakah Naruto bisa mencintainya yang seperti ini?

Butuh berapa lama sampai semua kembali seperti semula?

Ia kembali teringat percakapan mereka di restoran beberapa malam yang lalu saat mereka makan malam berdua. Saat itu, Sakura menatap Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya dan tanpa sadar sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutnya.

_"Mengapa kita menikah?"_

_Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, memandang istrinya itu dengan bingung._

_"Apakah kita menikah karena saling mencintai?"_

_Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi._

_"Apakah kamu mencintaiku bahkan saat ini?"_

_Sakura menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. Matanya yang berwarna hijau memancarkan keseriusan. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu._

_"Kita menikah karena kita ingin menikah," jawab Naruto, ia tersenyum, "jangan khawatir, kita tidak menikah karena paksaan atau perjodohan. Apa kamu mengawatirkannya?"_

_Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum balik. Naruto menghindari pertanyaannya dan ia tidak berniat untuk memaksanya._

Angin lembut bertiup membawa aroma rumput dan pinus yang segar bersamaan dengan awan yang bergerak menaungi Sakura selama beberapa saat dari terik matahari. Hari semakin sore dan seharusnya sebentar lagi Naruto pulang. Dengan malas Sakura bangkit dari posisinya saat itu. Ia teringat bahwa ia belum menyentuh obatnya sama sekali hari itu.

.

Naruto melemparkan mantelnya ke atas tempat tidurnya sebelum ia merebah tubuhnya.

Malam itu ia pulang terlambat tanpa mengabari Sakura terlebih dahulu. Hari ini ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hinata dan pada akhirnya ia melanggar janjinya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghabiskan waktu seharian di apartemen kekasih gelapnya itu. Saat ia tersadar, jam telah menunjukan nyaris tengah malam. Ia pun segera pulang.

Tentu saja saat ia pulang, lampu di rumahnya telah dipadamkan. Sakura pun, tentu telah tidur.

Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia telah berjanji untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini namun tidak hanya berbohong tentang pekerjaannya hari ini, ia juga bertemu dengan wanita lain. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

_"Kau akan kembali sekarang?"_

_"Sakura menungguku."_

_"Istrimu?"_

_Naruto tidak menjawab._

_"Bukankah kalian akan segera bercerai?"_

_Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menjawab._

Belum ada lima menit ia memejamkan mata dan merebahkan tubuhnya, Naruto yang merasa tidak tenang beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak repot-repot menyalakan lampu saat meninggalkan kamarnya menuju kamar utama rumah itu yang ditempati Sakura.

Ia sudah menghapal seluk-beluk rumah ini di luar kepala. Bahkan dalam kegelapan ia bisa menemukan ruangan yang ditujunya.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Sakura yang tengah tertidur.

Ia melirik ke arah meja rias di seberang kamar dan melihat gelas berisi air yang tinggal setengah dan beberapa bungkus obat yang telah kosong. Ia merasa lega karena paling tidak Sakura telah meminum obatnya hari ini.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Sakura. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengendap-endap seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai terbiasa untuk melihat wajah tidur Sakura diam-diam seperti ini.

Agak ragu-ragu, ia duduk di tepian tempat tidur Sakura. Berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Sakura. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah tidurnya.

"Kita... Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?" Gumam Naruto sambil mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut di pipi Sakura, "kapan kau akan mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Tentu saja. Dari tarikan nafasnya, Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura benar-benar tertidur pulas saat itu. Akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah istrinya itu.

Wajah istrinya itu terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya.

Istri yang sebentar lagi akan diceraikannya.

Ya, ia akan menceraikan Sakura. Ia telah menetapkan hatinya. Ini demi kebaikannya, dan untuk kebaikan Sakura sendiri. Mereka akan mendapatkan kebebasan masing-masing. Ia kemudian bisa bersama dengan wanita yang ia benar-benar cintai, Hinata, secara terang-terangan. Dan Sakura, ia akan terbebas dari ikatan pernikahan bersama dengan laki-laki yang tidak dicintainya...

Naruto menelan ludah. Dadanya terasa sakit.

Semuanya begitu rumit saat ini. Bahkan untuk menceraikan Sakura tidaklah semudah mengucapkannya. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan kebebasannya kembali dan ia tahu Sakura akan lebih bahagia tanpa kehadiran dirinya, namun semuanya tidak mudah untuk dilakukan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Naruto menghela napas, "apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Ia berbisik saat mengatakannya, namun entah karena suaranya, atau sentuhannya saat menyibakan rambutnya, perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Sepasang mata berwarna hijau menatap Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sakura menguap, ia segera bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, "kau sudah pulang?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk, "maaf membangunkanmu... Aku ada pekerjaan mendadak tadi..."

Istrinya itu tersenyum, "tidak apa, aku mengerti..."

Rasa bersalah mulai menghantui Naruto kembali saat ia melihat senyum Sakura saat itu. Lagi-lagi ia berbohong. Entah telah berapa banyak kebohongan yang ia ucapkan pada Sakura. Setiap kali ia berbohong, sebuah belati tidak terlihat menorehkan sebuah sayatan di dalam dadanya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Sakura menatapnya dengan bingung, "kenapa minta maaf?"

Naruto kehilangan kata-kata. Ada banyak hal. Ada banyak yang ingin ia ucapkan. Ia telah banyak berbohong pada Sakura dan menyakitinya... Meski pun mereka selalu bertengkar selama ini, ia tidak seharusnya berbohong dan mengkhianati Sakura seperti ini.

"Aku..." Naruto mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "aku..."

"Cium aku."

Naruto terperanjat mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sakura akan tiba-tiba saja mengatakannya.

"A-apa?"

"Cium aku," bahkan dalam gelap Naruto bisa melihat semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah istrinya itu, "aku... Kita suami istri kan?"

Naruto merasa tenggorokannya seperti tercekat, "t-tapi... Kau kehilangan ingatanmu. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri..."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak memaksakan diri, aku ingin mencoba mengingat semuanya... Kumohon..." Ia menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang besar, "apa kau tidak mau menciumku?"

Naruto tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Perlahan, Sakura mendekat ke arah Naruto. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan perlahan ia memejamkan matanya.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat itu namun sebelum ia sadar, ia telah mencium Sakura.

.

_Saat mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya di malam pernikahan mereka, Sakura menangis. Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah saat itu karena ia telah menyakiti istrinya itu. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah menyakiti Sakura namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri dan ia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. _

_Ia tahu ia seharusnya berhenti saat Sakura mulai menangis namun mendengar suara rintihan Sakura entah mengapa ia justru semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya._

_Kuku-kuku Sakura yang menggores kulit punggungnya meninggalkan bekas dan rasa perih tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Saat itu ia tidak peduli meski pun Sakura mencakarnya dengan kukunya ratusan kali. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan yang Sakura rasakan. Walau hanya sedikit, ia ingin berbagi rasa sakit itu dengan Sakura._

_Naruto menciumi butir-butir air mata yang membasahi wajah Sakura. Meski pun ia menangis dan tampak kesakitan, namun ia tidak sekali pun meminta Naruto untuk menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya. Bukan berarti Naruto akan berhenti kalau Sakura memintanya. _

_Saat semuanya usai, ia menciumi pundak Sakura yang berbaring memunggunginya sambil terisak. Ia berkali-kali membisikkan kata maaf namun itu tidak dapat menghentikan airmata Sakura. Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia pun memeluk tubuh Sakura erat-erat ke arahnya sampai lalu keduanya tertidur._

_Pagi harinya karena merasa bersalah telah menyakiti Sakura, Naruto sengaja bangun lebih awal dan berangkat kerja meski pun hari itu ia tidak memiliki jadwal apa pun, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertidur._

_._

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah entah berapa lama, Naruto sekali lagi bercinta dengan Sakura. Kali ini Sakura tidak menangis dan Naruto tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih saat Sakura memanggil namanya. Ia tidak peduli lagi apakah yang ia lakukan ini benar atau tidak. Malam itu ia hanya ingin memeluk tubuh istrinya itu. Ia tidak peduli meski pun ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini pada Sakura. Terutama tidak saat ia kehilangan ingatannya seperti saat ini.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari diri Sakura meski pun sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali Naruto menyentuhnya. Samar-samar Naruto dapat mencium aroma lembut shampo yang Sakura kenangan. Wangi yang sama dengan beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mereka bercinta. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di rambut merah muda Sakura, menghirup aroma lembut gabungan dari buah cherry dan raspberry. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dan entah sejak kapan, namun ia merindukan aroma ini.

Naruto menciumi leher istrinya itu berkali-kali, meninggalkan jejak berwarna kemerahan. Ia tidak peduli kalau ia akan menyesal telah melakukan ini keesokan harinya. Malam itu ia lepas kendali. Wanita yang dibencinya itu, wanita yang selama ini selalu menghina dan merendahkannya itu, berkali-kali memanggil namanya, membuatnya tidak dapat berhenti.

Berbeda dengan seks yang mereka lakukan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat ini, mereka tidak melakukannya dalam keadaan marah. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam dadanya saat itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia menginginkan Sakura malam itu dan ia tidak peduli yang lainnya.

Kali ini, yang terpenting, Sakura tidak menangis seperti saat mereka pertama kali melakukannya. Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak menyakiti Sakura meskipun mustahil untuk mengendalikan dirinya saat itu.

"Naruto... Terus..."

Satu kata dari Sakura dan Naruto pun tidak dapat lagi berpikir. Ia tidak peduli. Meskipun setelah ini Sakura akan mendapatkan kembali ingatannya dan kembali membencinya... Ia tidak peduli.

.

_"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kami tidak menikah..."_

_"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukankah kalian menikah karena cinta?"_

_"Apa kau pikir seperti itu?"_

_"Kau tidak berpikir seperti itu?"_

_"Entahlah, kupikir, bukan cinta..."_

_._

Pagi itu saat Sakura terbangun, ia tidak mendapati Naruto di sisinya. Ia terbangun seorang diri di tempat tidurnya yang luas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, pinggangnya masih terasa sakit dan ia tidak mengenakan pakaian di balik selimutnya, pertanda bahwa semua yang terjadi semalam antara dirinya dan Naruto bukanlah mimpi.

Sakura terduduk di tempat tidurnya dengan ekspresi wajah kosong. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan saat ini, ada terlalu banyak emosi bercampur menjadi satu dan berkecamuk di dalam dadanya saat ini.

Ia menekuk lututnya yang masih berbalut selimut dan memeluknya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara lutut dan lengannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyingkirkan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti dadanya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia merasa bahagia. Seharusnya ia tidak menangis seperti ini. Semalam, pada akhirnya Naruto memeluknya namun pagi ini ia tidak merasa bahagia. Ia malah merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya.

Saat ia terbangun, ia mengharapkan Naruto ada di sana, di sisinya. Ia berharap bahwa yang pertama dilihatnya saat ia membuka mata adalah wajah pria berambut pirang itu. Setelah mimpi yang ia lihat semalam, ia ingin mengawali harinya dengan melihat wajah tidur Naruto di sisinya...

_"Bukan karena cinta..."_

Mimpinya semalam hanya samar-samar namun ia masih terngiang-ngiang dengan kata-kata dalam mimpinya itu. Naruto dan seseorang berbicara tentang pernikahan mereka dan berkata bahwa pernikahan mereka tidaklah didasari cinta.

Sakura memejamkan mata untuk menghalangi air matanya yang terus berusaha mendesak keluar. Apakah benar? Mereka tidak menikah karena cinta? Lalu mengapa mereka menikah? Bukankah Sasuke mengatakan bahwa mereka telah saling mencintai sejak masih kecil? Lalu kenapa Naruto dalam mimpinya berkata seperti itu?

"Itu hanya mimpi," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha untuk membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik, "hanya mimpi."

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia kehilangan ingatan, Sakura merasa takut untuk mendapatkan ingatannya kembali.

.

TBC

.

Author's Note,

Sorry pendek, hanya 2000++ kata. Cerita akan memasuki plot sebenarnya, yay? Ok, review kalau berkenan! :)


	7. Chapter 7

7

.

Kalau ada satu hal yang berkali-kali disesali seorang Naruto Uzumaki, itu adalah menikahi Sakura Haruno. Kalau saja mereka tidak menikah dulu, semua hal yang membingungkan ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin juga saat ini mereka berdua akan bahagia menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing tanpa harus saling menyakiti. Kalau saja ia memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan selama ini... Naruto tidak percaya bahwa ia begitu pengecut. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menceraikan Sakura saat ini juga. Ia ingin bercerai tentu saja, tapi ada banyak hal yang menghalanginya untuk melakukannya. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi Sakura saat ini yang membuatnya harus menunda rencana perceraiannya.

Semalam, saat mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ada sesuatu yang berbeda... Wanita yang dipeluknya malam itu bukanlah Sakura yang dikenalnya.

Sulit untuk menjelaskannya, wanita itu adalah Sakura, namun bukan Sakura yang dikenalnya. Malam itu Sakura memeluknya dan memanggil namanya seolah-olah ia mencintainya... Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Sakura hanya merasa bingung karena ia kehilangan ingatan, ia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah suaminya dan karena itu ia berusaha untuk mencintai Naruto.

Memikirkan kemungkinan itu membuat dada Naruto terasa sesak. Mendadak ia merasa sulit bernapas.

Pagi itu Naruto terbangun dengan bersimbah keringat. Ia terbangun dari mimpi yang belakangan ini terus menerus menghantuinya. Potongan-potongan kejadian masalalu yang terangkai seperti sebuah film yang berputar di benaknya.

Ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan meninggalkan kamar itu. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Tanpa repot-repot membasuh mukanya ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan pergi menuju satu tempat yang selama ini biasa dikunjunginya setiap kali ia butuh tempat untuk berpikir.

Sasuke, Sakura dan dirinya menamai tempat itu Bukit Rahasia.

Sebenernya tempat yang mereka namakan Bukit Rahasia itu adalah tanah milik keluarga Sakura yang berada di dataran paling tinggi di kawasan itu. Dari sana, mereka bisa melihat seluruh kota. Tempat yang tenang dan nyaman, cocok untuk menyendiri dan berpikir.

Sewaktu mereka masih kecil, ketiganya sering bermain di bukit ini. Bahkan sampai ketika mereka menginjak bangku SMP pun mereka masih sering datang ke tempat ini... Hanya saja semenjak mereka mulai masuk SMA, waktu mereka untuk bersama-sama pun berkurang dan mereka pun tidak pernah lagi datang ke tempat ini bersama-sama. Namun Naruto masih sering datang ke tempat ini. Ia akan duduk di atas rumput dan bersandar di pohon besar yang sudah ada di bukit itu sejak mereka belum lahir sambil mendengarkan musik. Setiap kali ia butuh waktu untuk sendirian, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini. Saat ia harus menghapal naskah yang sulit diingatnya, saat ia mendapat tekanan dari agensinya, saat ia bertengkar dengan Sakura... Juga hari itu, saat itu melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya dilihatnya.

Naruto melangkah keluar dari mobilnya perlahan. Saat ia tiba di tempat itu matahari baru saja terbit. Udara masih cukup dingin dan rumput masih basah oleh embut pagi. Saat kakinya tergelitik rumput yang diinjaknya, ia baru sadar kalau ia meninggalkan rumah tanpa mengenakan sepatu.

Perlahan Naruto duduk di tempat favoritnya, bersandar di batang pohon dan menatap langit timur yang perlahan semakin terang.

Naruto mencoba untuk tidak memejamkan matanya terlalu lama, karena setiap kali ia memejamkan mata maka kilas balik kejadian semalam akan kembali. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Semua itu adalah kesalahan besar. Tidak seharusnya ia tidur dengan wanita yang tidak mencintainya. Wanita yang tidak dicintainya.

Ya, sudah berkali-kali ia menegaskan bahwa ia tidak mencintai Sakura. Pernikahan mereka bukanlah didasari Cinta. Dulu pun ia pernah membicarakan hal ini dengan Sasuke. Semua orang di sekitar mereka, termasuk Sasuke yang melihat mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil selalu merasa bahwa sudah sewajarnya kalau mereka berdua terus bersama. Awalnya Naruto pun merasa seperti itu, sampai lalu ia menyadari bahwa apa yang dirasakannya berbeda dengan cinta.

_"Ini bukan cinta."_

_Sasuke menatapnya denggan dahi berkerut. Hanya beberapa minggu sebelum pernikahannya dan Naruto mengatakan hal paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah didengarnya. Dokter muda itu memicingkan matanya, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda bahwa sahabatnya itu hanya sedang bercanda, namun ia tidak tampak seperti sedang bercanda saat itu. Sasuke pun menghela napas panjang._

_"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau omongkan." Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto dan mendorong temannya itu setengah bercanda, "dua minggu lagi kau akan menikah, kau hanya merasa tegang," Sasuke tertawa, "apa yang kau takutkan? Kalian akan berbahagia, Sakura cantik, pintar dan sangat menarik, semua orang akan merasa iri padamu yang bisa memiliki istri sepertinya..."_

_"Kalau begitu mengapa bukan kau saja yang menikahinya?" Naruto mendengus dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara, satu bungkus rokok yang terakhir, setelah menikah dengan Sakura ia tidak akan bisa lagi merokok diam-diam, "kalau ia memang sesempurna itu, ambil saja untukmu."_

_Tawa Sasuke terhenti dan selama beberapa detik ia terdiam, suasana pun terasa canggung, "kalau saja aku tidak tahu kau hanya sedang merasa tegang karena pernikahanmu sudah dekat dan tidak serius mengatakannya, aku sudah akan memukul wajahmu." _

Saat itu Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun ia tidak main-main. Ia masih ingat ekspresi di wajah sahabatnya itu saat itu. Sasuke memang sangat serius dengan kata-katanya, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajar Naruto kalau teman sejak kecilnya itu menyakiti perasaan calon istrinya itu. Sejak dulu Sasuke selalu bersikap protektif pada Sakura dengan caranya sendiri. Kalau saja Naruto menyadarinya lebih cepat...

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya dari balik awan dan embun pun mulai menguap, Naruto memicingkan matanya melawan silaunya sinar matahari pagi.

Sasuke mencintai Sakura.

Saat akhirnya ia menyerah kalah dengan sinar matahari pagi dan memejamkan mata, kembali terbayang di benaknya kejadian malam itu, saat ia tidak seharusnya ia lihat.

Bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah saudara laki-laki sekaligus sahabatnya, satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia percaya. Sasuke telah banyak membantunya, karena itu, ia merasa terpukul saat tahu bahwa ternyata Sasuke telah mencintai Sakura sejak lama. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sengaja mengalah untuk Naruto, sebuah hal yang selalu ia lakukan sejak dulu. Sasuke mengorbankan perasaannya demi dirinya dan Naruto tidak suka itu.

Kalau saja Sasuke yang menikah dengan Sakura maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura...

Saat ia melontarkan kata-kata bahwa seharusnya Sasuke saja yang menikah dengan Sakura, ia tidak pernah bercanda. Ia benar-benar merasa bahwa Sasuke lebih berhak untuk berada di sisi Sakura. Sakura bersikap berbeda pada Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa kalau dulu Sakura menikah dengan Sasuke, maka pernikahan mereka tidak akan berakhir berantakan seperti ini...

Tentu saja, sekarang ia tidak memiliki jalan lain selain melaksanakan rencana yang telah ia susun untuk menceraikan Sakura.

Membuat Sakura jatuh cinta pada orang lain...

Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak.

.

"Nyonya, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Sakura yang tadinya sedang menyantap sarapannya kini meletakkan sendoknya dan memegang pelipisnya. Dahinya berkerut dan kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk menjawab pertanyaan pelayannya itu. Ia hanya mengibaskan sebelah tangan untuk mengusir pelayan yang tampak cemas itu.

Ia merasa sangat pusing. Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia merasa pusing namun ia tetap bersikeras untuk sarapan di meja makan dengan harapan bahwa suaminya akan muncul dan bergabung di meja makan bersamanya.

"Ambilkan obatku," gumam Sakura, ia tidak bisa mengeraskan suaranya tanpa membuat kepalanya terasa sakit jadi ia mengatakannya dengan setengah berbisik. Beruntung pelayannya itu mendengar apa yang dikatakannya dan eebergegas mengambilkan obat yang ia maksud.

Sakura meminum obatnya dengan agak buru-buru. Ia bersyukur bahwa dengan dosis yang Sasuke anjurkan padanya, rasa sakit di kepalanya bisa cukup mereda segera setelah ia mengonsumsi obat tersebut.

"Anda yakin anda baik-baik saja?" Pelayan wanita yang masih berdiri di sisi meja makan itu tampak khawatir, tentu saja nyonyanya itu telah memintanya untuk merahasiakannya namun ia tetap merasa cemas karena belakangan ini sepertinya nyonyanya itu semakin sering menderita sakit kepala seperti ini, "apa saya perlu menghubungi Uchiha-sensei atau Tuan?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke dan membuat cemas Naruto. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan tentang dirinya namun ia tidak ingin membuat suaminya itu merasa susah karenanya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sakura menghela napas, sakit kepalanya sudah agak mereda tapi belum sepenuhnya hilang, "apakah sebelumnya, sebelum aku kehilangan ingatanku, kehidupan pernikahanku dan Naruto baik-baik saja?"

Pelayan wanita itu tertegun sejenak, ada beberapa hal yang diperintahkan Naruto pada para pelayan, beberapa saat sebelum ia membawa pulang Sakura dari rumah sakit, dan salah satu perintah yang pasti akan selalu diingat semua pelayan di rumah itu adalah tidak membicarakan tentang kehidupan pernikahan mereka sebelumnya dengan Sakura.

"Ten-tentu saja!" Pelayan itu telah bekerja selama lebih dari lima belas tahun di rumah itu dan ia telah mengenal Sakura dan Naruto sejak mereka masih kecil. Seperti para pelayan lain yang bekerja di rumah itu, sebenarnya ia menganggap kedua majikannya itu sebagai pasangan yang sangat serasi, "anda dan Tuan sangat bahagia..."

Sakura tersenyum kecut, "apa benar begitu? Lalu sikapnya padaku saat ini hanya karena aku kehilangan ingatanku? Karena itu ia tidak merasa nyaman di dekatku?"

Pelayan itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menunduk menatap lantai berlapis marmer yang dipijaknya itu. Beruntung Sakura tidak mengajukan pertanyaan apa-apa lagi kepadanya.

Sakura menarik napas dan beranjak dari tempatt duduknya. Ia memberi isyarat dengan sebelah tangan agar pelayannya itu tidak mengikutinya. Ia hanya ingin sendirian saat ini dan berpikir dengan jernih.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar," gumam Sakura memberitahu pelayannya itu dan beranjak meninggalkan meja makannya.

Sakura menaiki tangga dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang semuanya berkaitan dengan seorang pria tampan bermata biru yang jg merupakan suaminya itu. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan dan ia tidak tahu ia harus mulai dari mana.

Sambil duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya yang luas, Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Kamar ini, berapa kali pun ia memandanginya ia tetap tidak bisa mengingat kamar ini. Apakah benar ini merupakan kamarnya dan Naruto sebelum ia kehilangan ingatannya?

Di seberang ruangan ada sebuah meja antik dengan beberapa foto dalam figura. Foto-foto itu kebanyakan adalah foto Sakura semasa kecil bersama kedua orang tuanya. Juga ada foto upacara kelulusan SMP, ia berfoto bersama Naruto dan Sasuke di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia baru tersadar. Bahwa satu-satunya fotonya berdua saja bersama Naruto adalah foto pernikahannya yang dicetak besar dan dipasang di ruang utama.

Apa hubungan mereka benar-benar harmonis sebelumnya? Apa mereka benar-benar menikah karena saling mencintai?

Sakura membuka laci meja kayu cherry itu untuk mencari album foto yang mungkin di dalamnya tersimpan foto-foto lain saat ia menghabiskan waktu bersama suaminya itu. Mungkin foto bulan madu mereka?

Di dalam laci itu tidak ada album foto yang dicarinya, namun sebelum ia menutup kembali laci kayu itu, matanya tertumpu pada sebuah buku bersampul kulit berwarna biru yang tergeletak di dalam laci. Buku itu cukup tebal dan ukurannya tidak terlalu besar.

Ragu-ragu ia meraih buku itu dan membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

_Dear Diary..._

_._

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hari ini masih hari liburmu."

"Aku datang untuk minum secangkir kopi, apa tidak boleh?"

Naruto menuangkan sedikit krim ke dalam kopinya. Sementara di belakangnya, manajernya yang berusia sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya dan masih bujangan itu tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Saat Naruto mengetuk pintu apartemennya sejam yang lalu Iruka sebenarnya masih tidur. Sebagai manajer seorang artis sekaliber Naruto, waktu libur seperti ini sangat berharga untuknya.

Sambil mengeluh, Iruka meletakkan sepiring nasi kare ke hadapan Naruto yang kemudian menatap piring itu dengan ngeri.

"Siapa yang sarapan dengan nasi kare seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengendus aroma nasi kare yang sebenarnya beraroma lezat itu.

"Aku, dan sekarang kau juga," kata Iruka sambil menyendok nasi karenya, "sebenarnya ini kare kemarin, aku masak terlalu banyak."

Naruto memakan nasi karenya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Jadi," Iruka menunggu sampai Naruto menghabiskan nasi di piringnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya, "apa yang terjadi di rumah? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan istrimu?"

Sebagai manajernya, Iruka adalah orang kedua selain Sasuke yang tahu banyak tentang kehidupan rumah tangga Naruto. Pria yang dulunya juga merupakan seorang aktor itu sudah menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya, atau bahkan mungkin anaknya, sendiri. Ia bisa melihat sekilas saja dan tahu bahwa ada yang salah yang terjadi pada diri pemuda tampan itu.

"Kami tidak bertengkar," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "kami tidak pernah bertengkar semenjak Sakura kehilangan ingatannya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," Naruto menatap Iruka bersungguh-sungguh, "apa kau tahu laki-laki yang pantas untuk Sakura?"

Iruka menaikan sebelah alisnya, "apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin membuat Sakura jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain," kata Naruto memberitahukan rencananya, "dengan demikian, proses perceraian pun akan berjalan lebih lancar. Dan dampak pada karirku tidak akan terlalu besar karena aku bukan aku yang meninggalkannya."

Apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu terdengar tidak masuk akal dan Iruka tertawa datar mendengarnya.

"Apa yang lucu?" Naruto meletakkan gelasnya dan menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, alisnya yang berwarna pirang menyatu saat ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada yang lucu," Iruka masih tersenyum, "aku hanya merasa apa yang terjadi saat ini sangat aneh."

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "aku setuju, aku kehilangan bayiku dan istriku kehilangan ingatannya, ini sangat aneh tapi aku lebih suka menganggap semua ini merepotkan dibanding aneh."

Iruka masih tersenyum saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "maksudku, yang aneh dari situasi ini adalah, kenapa kau harus repot-repot berbuat seperti ini? Bukankah ini adalah saat yang tepat buatmu untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali? Ia kehilangan ingatannya, ini kesempatan bagi kalian untuk memulai semuanya dari awal."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "ini kesempatan buatku untuk mengakhiri pernikahan kami."

"Apa kau yakin?" Iruka menghela napas, "kau tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya kau rasakan, Naruto. Kau mencintai Sakura."

"Aku mencintainya," Naruto mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat saat ia teringat kejadian malam tadi, "tapi aku hanya mencintainya sebatas teman masa kecil. Tidak lebih..."

.

_Gadis itu tertidur di atas meja di ruang kelasnya. Tasnya yang berisi buku-buku pelajarannya dipeluknya sebagai bantal yang menjadi alas kepalanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda tergerai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. _

_Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Wajah tidur gadis itu tampak begitu tenang. Samar-samar terdengar suara napas lembut gadis itu saat pemuda itu melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Di balik jendela langit tampak telah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Di kejauhan terdengar suara peluit tanda kegiatan beberapa klub olah raga telah berakhir. Gedung sekolah pun sudah nyaris kosong sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat ini di ruang kelas ini hanya ada mereka berdua._

_Sasuke tahu, Sakura pasti tertidur saat tengah menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan latihannya bersama klub sepak bolanya. Ia pasti bosan menunggu hingga tertidur seperti ini. Dalam hati ia setengah merasa kesal karena Naruto telah membuat Sakura menunggu begitu lama dan setengah lagi ia merasa iri karena Sakura sampai tertidur seperti ini karena menunggu Naruto, bukan dirinya._

_Sambil berjongkok di sebelah meja Sakura, pemuda berambut hitam itu memandangi wajah tidur Sakura lebih dekat lagi. Seperti biasanya, teman sepermainannya itu terlihat begitu cantik. Naruto sangat beruntung karena diantara mereka berdua, Sakura memilihnya. Sasuke akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat bertukar tempat dengan Naruto._

_Tanpa sadar Sasuke telah mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Sakura yang terasa begitu lembut dan hangat di ujung jemarinya. _

_"Mmh..."_

_Sakura bergerak sedikit merasakan sentuhan tangannya namun ia beruntung karena gadis itu tidak terbangun saat merasakan sentuhannya._

_Sasuke menelan ludah. Wajah Sakura tampak begitu cantik. Dengan sinar matahari senja yang menerobos jendela dan menerpa wajahnya, ia tampak semakin cantik. _

_Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi._

_Perlahan ia mendekat dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada Sakura. Hanya untuk sedetik sebelum ia menjauh saat ia merasakan Sakura bergerak._

_"Uhn... Naruto?"_

_Saat Sakura membuka matanya, Sasuke telah lenyap dari hadapannya. _

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_._

Author's Note :

Halo... Halo... :3

Makasih udah baca.


End file.
